Yo no soy mala
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: ¿Si a las chicas buenas le gustan los chicos malos, por qué no ser una chica mala? Siempre ha intentado que ningún chico se fije en ella, la manera en que se viste y comporta ayuda y más cuando eres el prototipo de chicas que a ningún chico gustas
1. Salamander

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia __— _pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

_**Salamander** _— sms

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 1:** Salamander

—

—

La noche era salvajemente interrumpida por los gritos eufóricos en el interior del local y los rugientes motores de los autos en el exterior. Todo parecía sacado de una historia de gente de la mala vida; podías ver de todo a los alrededores, desde chicas con pocas ropas hasta chicos con costosos trajes, eran iguales, todos estaban allí por una razón, apostar por el mejor y ganar dinero.

—¿Tienes dinero?— preguntó Erza. Era una chica pelirroja, abundante cabellos rojos hasta la espalda, una melena lisa, brillante y bien cuidada. Alta, de figura esbelta, con cuerpo de los cuales los hombres llamaban_ cuerpo de infarto_, ojos marrones con toques miel. Sí, Erza era lo que muchos denominaban mujer perfecta.

—¿Para qué?— se arregló los anteojos.

—¿Cómo que para qué, Lucy? Para apostar— la chica rodó los ojos al mirar a su amiga. Lucy era su querida amiga, desde la infancia, siempre habían estado juntas; por Erza había aprendido a divertirse, a vivir independiente, le debía mucho a su buena amiga, hacía demasiado por ella. —¡¿Dios, por qué no dejaste esos feos anteojos?!— rió.

Mientras Erza era pelirroja, Lucy era rubia, con el cabello poco más arriba de la espalda. No eran muy diferentes de estatura, pero Erza le sacaba por los menos dos hombros.

—Lo siento, nena, ya están cerradas las apuestas— habló fuerte el hombre con un cigarro en los labios.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó. —¡Tenemos mucho dinero!— intentó persuadir al hombre. —¡Queremos apostar para la pelea, no para la carrera!

—Vamos, nena, no me hagas enviar a sacar tu bonito culo de mi presencia— tomó una larga calada de su cigarro, saboreando la suavidad del tabaco en su boca y luego soltando el humo lentamente.

—Ese bonito culo es mío— se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Erza miró sobre sus hombros y se encontró con unos cálidos ojos marrones. —Llegas tarde, cariño— el recién llegado se acercó a la pelirroja, deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura e inclinó el rostro hasta besarla.

—¿Ya terminó la carrera?— preguntó en un jadeó cuando el chico dejó su boca. Jellal Fernández; tenía el cabello azul, los ojos café, era algo, cuerpo atlético, estaba bueno, tenía para ella a unos de los mejores ejemplares de toda la universidad.

—Hace unos 10 minutos— sonrió coqueto. —Estás condenadamente hermosa esta noche, Scarlet— su voz fue baja y provocadora al mirar a su novia de arriba abajo. No sabía cómo su pelirroja había hecho para meterse en esos jeans, pero le quedaban condenadamente bien, realzaban sus caderas mientras que el top rojo strapples que dejaba parte de su vientre por fuera realzaba sus pechos.

Ella sonrió complacida, era justo la impresión que quería darle aquella noche.

—Lo siento, no sabes las maniobras con Lucy— dijo en su defensa.

El chico miró a su alrededor y fue cuando la pelirroja notó que su rubia amiga no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera cerca. Diablos, seguramente los empujes de las personas las habían separado y ni lo hubo notado.

* * *

...

Baby squirrel, you's a sexy motherfucker**  
**

...

* * *

—¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros!— gritó un hombre con un micrófono, estaba en el medio de una especie de arena, las personas rodeaban el lugar, impaciente. —¡Lo que todos hemos estado esperando!— la rubia sentía que la empujaban, meciéndola de una lado hacia otro, pero nunca permitiéndole ver hacia el montado escenario. —¡Kurogane Gajeel!— y la multitud aplaudió, gritó y silbó, pero ella no consiguió ver nada.

—Y por esta esquina, el único, el indomable, y quien viene a defender su título: Salamander!— y si momentos atrás creyó que los presentes ya no podían gritar más, se hubo equivocado; los gritos fueron eufóricos, el lugar tembló a su alrededor y sintió que se desmayaría si no lograra salir dentro de tantas personas.

No supo cuando empezó la pelea, solamente escuchaba los gritos y el desorden de los aficionados, ella intentaba escapar. Cuando finalmente las personas empezaron a ceder, la chica se abrió paso entre ellas, aliviada.

—Bonito culo, dulzura— alguien palmeó su trasero, haciéndola rechinar los dientes por el gesto tan atrevido y desagradable.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme, asqueroso!— se había dado media vuelta para enfrentar al hombre. Era enorme, como mucho le llegaba a mitad del pecho, músculos por todos lados y estaba pelón.

—¿Qué dijiste, puta?— el hombre dio un amenazante paso hacia ella, pero la rubia no se movió, odiaba a los estúpidos aprovechados, si se acercaba más le daría una patada en su parte noble y le enseñaría a no estar tocando trasero ajenos.

—¡Aléjate de ella!— rugió una voz. Ronca, salvaje y peligrosa. Una voz que nunca había escuchado.

El gigante no lo pensó dos veces, sorprendida, observó cómo huía como gato asustado. Suspiró aliviada, notando que había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que se hubo girado para enfrentar al hombre.

—¿Estás bien?— volvió a hablar el sujeto.

La rubia rodó sobre sus talones para conocer a su defensor, pues quizás aunque hubiese logrado golpear al hombre, con la cara de patán que tenía seguramente no se quedaría con el golpe. Músculos, fuertes, firmes y duros; fue lo primero que vio. Un abdomen plano, adornado por tabletas como si de chocolate se tratase, pecho ancho, brillante por el sudor y manchado por la sangre, en un brazo tenía lo que parecía un tatuaje, pues no lo definía al él estar de frente a ella y por último, lo miró al rostro y automáticamente se encontró con una verde mirada que la hizo sonrojar hasta la punta del cabello.

—Gr…gr…acias…— apenas pudo murmurar. Era una mirada abrazadora, los ojos verdes más lindos y cálidos que hubo visto jamás.

—¡Oh Dios, Natsu, ahora sí que te pasaste, cabrón!— interrumpió la voz de un hombre. —¡¿Hiciste mierda a Kurogane por una falda?!— se expresó al ver a la rubia.

El chico no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que minutos atrás cuando hubo observado al público; su mirada se había encontrado con aquel polluelo el cual pareciere perdido y desorientado. Se supone que aquel día perdería el título, todo planeado, dejar a Kurogane ganar, todo por los putos rumores, pero cuando volvió a buscar al asustadizo polluelo, fue testigo como un sujeto golpeaba su trasero y él había descargado los golpes que quiso darle a aquel desgraciado sobre Kurogane, lo había golpeado, y golpeado hasta dejarlo sobre la arena, ensangrentado completamente del rostro. Se separó del hombre y escapó, para encontrarse con la asustada chica y allí estaba, frente a ella. Era rubia, cabellos dorados en un desaliñado moño, tenía ojos chocolates, usaba lentes y vestía con sweater de cuello de cisne, holgado y jeans

—¡Te estoy hablando, pedazo de mierda!— volvió a hablar al ver que el chico no se molestaba en responderle. —A ver, niña, espántate, me distraes al chico.

—¡Su chico es que se metió en lo que no le importa!— explotó la rubia. Ella no había pedido ayuda. Giró sobre sus talones, orgullosa, sin dedicarle otra mirada al chico y se marchó, intentando abrirse paso entre las personas.

—Esa falda está muy fea, Natsu, y tiene una endemoniada boca— habló el hombre al ver a la chica desaparecer entre la multitud. —Tenemos que hablar— el hombre tomó al chico del brazo, arrastrándolo lejos de la multitud hasta ir a un pequeño cuarto.

—Ni se te ocurra sermonearme— se quejó.

—¡¿Te volviste loco?!— el hombre prácticamente chilló. —¡Hoy sería el puto día donde dejarías que alguien te ganara! ¡No había mejor oponente que Kurogane!

—Hay ya, lo siento— se disculpó con fingida culpa.

—¿Sabes todo el puto dinero que ha perdido la gente?— intentó calmarse mientras se frotaba la nariz. —Vino mucha gente para ver a Kurogane ganar.

—¿Y eso que me importa?— lo miró con seriedad. —Gané justamente— se defendió.

—¡No, ganaste porque viste un bonito culo y te le querías acercar!— atacó el hombre. —¡Te olvidaste del puto acuerdo y echaste a perder todo!

—Primero, sí, es un culo bonito; segundo, nunca estuve de acuerdo con el maldito acuerdo y tercero, me importa una mierda, quiero mi puto dinero, ahora, para largarme de aquí— la puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolos.

Un chico peliazul acompañado de una chica pelirroja entraron al lugar.

—¡Carajo, Nat, hubieses dejado que te golpeara un poco más!— sonrió burlón Jellal.

—¿Pero qué dices? Me golpeó la mandíbula— dijo divertido, acariciándose donde el hombre le hubo golpeado.

—Iré por tu dinero, y más te vale que en la próxima, no hagas una estupidez como esta— bramó el hombre, saliendo de allí y dejando a los presentes solos.

—¿Y a éste que mosca le picó?— preguntó Jellal. —¿No se suponía que Kurogane ganaría esta pelea?

—Se suponía, pasado— bufó mientras se empezaba a quitar las ensangrentadas cintas de las manos. —Que tal, Erza— saludó el chico.

—Deberías estar en la cárcel, dejaste hecho una mierda a Kurogane— sonrió la pelirroja.

—¿Preferirías que fuese yo el que hubiese quedado hecho mierda?— su voz sonó lastimera y burlona. El chico se vistió rápidamente, colocándose la camiseta y los jeans sobre los pantalones cortos que llevaba.

La puerta se abrió y el hombre volvió al cuarto.

—El cheque para que puedas cambiarlo sin problemas y lo efectivo que siempre pides— le dijo el hombre entregándole un cheque y un fajo de dinero.

—Gracias— sonrió con inocencia corrompida al ver la jugosa cantidad y observar el rollo de dinero en efectivo. —Vaya, muchos deben de estar muy encabronados, han perdido mucho— silbó.

—Y gracias a ti— el hombre seguía irritado pero el chico prefirió ignorarlo, ya se le pasaría, había ganado buen dinero esa noche.

—Me largo, necesito una buena ducha para sacar la peste de la sangre— les dijo a los chicos. —¿Se quedan?— preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Resulta, que mi belleza aquí presente, perdió a Lucy— sonrió Jellal, ganándose un codazo de la pelirroja.

—¿Luce? ¿Quién es Luce?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Te he hablado de ella todo el último mes. Es la mejor amiga de Erza quien llegó a la universidad.

—Todo el último mes he estado entrenando para perder una pelea— mintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro— se burló.

—Espero que la encuentren, hay muchos borrachos, y si esa amiga tuya está buena como tú, no pasará mucho tiempo a que intente montarla— dijo malicioso.

—No deberías expresarte así de la novia de tu mejor amigo— le dijo Erza, sonriendo.

—Créeme, le gusta más que diga que estás buena, a que diga que estás fea como un travestí— sonrió. —Ojala la encuentres sana y salva— se puso serio.

* * *

...

_Los hombres auténticos viven como piensan. Los que quieren engañarse piensan como viven._

...

* * *

—¿Mejor?— preguntó con diversión Erza al ver que la rubia se sentaba. Lucy se había molestado por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué me enojo— bufó. —¿Y qué tal tu carrera de anoche?— le preguntó al peliazul que estaba sentado al lado de su amiga.

—Bien. Fue una pena que no llegaran a tiempo para ver como ganaba— sonrió.

El campus universitario era enorme, un terreno sorprendente, rodeado de las residencias de los estudiantes las cuales estaban separadas de manera muy prudentes, para algunas necesitabas transportación, habían diferentes parques deportivos, cafeterías, clubes y más lugares de recreación. Sí, muy sorprendente todo.

—Sino te hubieses marchado, te habría presentado finalmente a….

—Pero ya te dije que no me interesa— le recordó. Lo cierto, era que ya había conocido al chico.

Salamander Dragneel. ¿Y quién no conocía al mujeriego y salvaje Salamander?. Toda la universidad sabía quién era el chico. Ella y Erza habían llegado un mes atrás, donde Erza finalmente se encontró con el chico que mantenía una relación cibernética y por teléfono desde ocho meses atrás, se sorprendió de lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, fue amor a primera vista, se gustaron cuando finalmente se vieron en persona y formaron una relación oficial, ella por su parte, intentaba evitar al primo de Jellal, Erza le había dicho lo que ambos chicos hacían para pagar sus estudios, la reputación que tenían; a ella no le interesaba relacionarse con chicos como Natsu pero una vez casi se encuentra cara a cara con él, supo que era él solamente al ver a todas las babosas babear como perras encelo cuando el chico apareció. Se había excusado de aquella clase y para suerte, Natsu no volvió a aparecer, siempre que lo veía con su primo y su amiga desde lo lejos, desviaba su camino; hasta el día de ayer donde finalmente se vieron cara a cara, nunca imaginó que tuviese aquellos ojos verdes cálidos, aquella altura y aquel tamaño, verlo de lejos no era una burla comparado a verlo de cerca, se había sentido pequeña e insignificante cuando lo tuvo frente a ella la noche anterior. Con la piel perlada de sudor y aquel cabello rosa, parecía haber salido de una novela romántica donde los hombres eran descritos como la máxima autoridad tanto moral como sexual y las mujeres eran las protagonistas sensibles, tiernas y hechas para cumplir cualquier oscuro deseo del hombre quien siempre pondría su felicidad y seguridad primero.

—¡Hey, capullo!— saludó Jellal al pelirrosa quien acababa de entrar por la puerta.

La rubia se quedó quieta, diablos, ahora no podría salir de allí, finalmente _conocería_ a Dragneel

—¿Qué hay?— saludó el recién llegado, tomando el asiento libre al lado de la rubia.

—Ella es Lucy— presentó rápidamente la pelirroja.

Arqueó una ceja, apoyó el codo contra mesa mientras recargaba su mejilla contra su mano para observar a la chica, tenía la cabeza baja.

—Luce, ehh— fue el susurro del chico, mirando fijamente a la chica que permanecía a su lado.

—Es Lucy— el susurró del chico había sido como si alguien le picara una costilla, no pudo evitar levantar el rostro hacia él y corregirlo.

—No llevas lentes— fue lo que dijo el chico, no parecía sorprendido.

—¿Se conocen?— preguntó Erza.

—Anoche la salvé de que terminaran montándola a la fuerzas— dijo sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió antes las crudas palabras del pelirrosa.

—¡Oh Dios mío!— exclamó Erza. —¿Alguien te quería violar?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Nadie me quería violar— se defendió.

—Entonces supongo que cuando ese sujeto te golpeó el culo lo enfrentaste para darles las gracias— se rió el pelirrosa.

—¡Cállate, quieres!— exigió, sin embargo, el grito de la rubia llamó la atención de los presentes, y claro, no pasaron segundos donde empezaron a murmurar, había enviado a callar a Natsu, a Salamander.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— preguntó Erza con indignación.

—Veamos, llegaste al dormitorio en la mañana— dijo más tranquila.

—Estuvo montando rodeo, déjala que se divierta— era un hecho que aquella plática divertía a Natsu, sus burlas se lo decían.

—Metete en tus asuntos— contraatacó, el pelirrosa se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no les correspondían. —Sino te dije fue porque sabía que te preocuparías, contenta?— terminó.

—No parece que le hayan hecho nada— dijo Jellal. —La veo bastante enterita— rió el chico.

—Hola, cariño— una chica de cabellos blancos se había acercado al pelirrosa y abrazado por el cuello.

—Hey, hermosa.

La rubia fue testigo del asqueroso e insinuante beso que esos dos se dieron a su lado. Lo que le faltaba era una cama, nada más.

—Me ayudas en anatomía— pidió con voz melosa. Coquetería barata, pensó la rubia.

El pelirrosa movió el asiento para ver a la chica, la tomó de una mano y la obligó a girar sobre sus talones.

—Pero si te veo buenísima— dijo con picardía.

—¿Tú crees?

Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que aguantarse aquella escena de la zorra ofrecida y el seductor barato? Tuvo que respirar por la boca, respirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien, quizás un poco de trabajo no estaría mal— dijo coqueto. —Nos hablamos— se despidió de los presentes cuando la chica lo tomó de la mano y obligó a que se pusiera de pie para salir del lugar.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando el pelirrrosa se marchó, platicaron un poco hasta que Jellal tuvo que marcharse, no sin antes despedirse con un beso de la pelirrosa.

—Es tan lindo, y tienen un paquete— dijo una risueña Erza viendo a su novio salir por la puerta de cristal. —Oh Dios mío, Lucy, de verdad no pensaba que lo iba amar— dijo emocionada mientras tomaba a la rubia de las manos.

—Sí, tampoco pensé que se llevarían tan bien, me alegro por ti— sonrió. Erza y Jellal hacían la pareja perfecta.

—¿Y qué tal Natsu?— preguntó con interés.

—Ya lo había conocido— le dijo. —No anoche, está en una clase conmigo, solamente que asistió una vez y yo salí del aula antes que me viera— contó.

—¿Entonces todo este tiempo has estado intentando evitar encontrártelo?— preguntó con interés.

—…— la rubia asintió. —Ya sabes lo que pienso, ni siquiera me cabe en la cabeza como es que Jellal y esa cosa son familia, son muy diferentes.

—Jellal dice que no es como todos lo pintan— sonrió.

—¿Qué no es un seductor mediocre y no está rodeado de zorras?— preguntó con tono divertido.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Digan yo los que quieren una historia mala y con desmadre! xDD…No, hablando en serio, esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando la canción **Treasure **de** Bruno Mars,** que me parece una canción hermosa y donde la mujer es el mayor tesoro, pero claro, la idea no la tuve definida y no era lo que quería, pero luego vi el video de **Dirrty** de **Christina Aguilera**, así que se imaginan xDDD. Definitivamente, Treasure será el tema de esta historia.

No apta para cardíacos, contendrá alto lenguaje obsceno/vulgar. De verdad, verdad, no quiero sensibles, tengo mucho que no escribo una historia como esta (desde 2010) para ser exactos, y tengo mucha emoción para escribir algo con este fandom.

Sí, amo a Natsu de mujeriego, maldito, malo, perverso, me encanta

Sí, amo a Jellal, perverso, malo, maldito, me encanta.

Como ven, ahora, finalmente hago una pareja secundaria y definida, Jerza, es mi segunda pareja en Fairy Tail y está en mi otp. Así que sería pareja principal NaLu y secundaria Jerza.

**PD:** Os advierto, no me hago responsable que quieran un chico como los de aquí.

**PD2:** Como ven, los cambios de escenas serán separados por algunas frases de la canción y frases machistas/feministas.


	2. Tu amigo

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia __— _pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

**_Salamander_**— sms

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 2:** Tu amigo

—

—

—¿Huyes de mí?— desde que la novia de su primo le había presentado a esa chica una semana atrás, era obvio que ella intentaba evitarlo, lo había visto en sus ojos, en los ácidos comentarios con los cuales no perdía tiempo en intentar herirlo, sin embargo, por alguna razón, lejos de molestarle le hacían gracia.

—Tengo cosas que hacer— fue la seca repuesta de ella.

—¿No será que me tienes miedo?— no pudo evitar sonreír.

Arqueó una ceja, abandonó las intenciones de marcharse y miró al chico duramente. Estúpido. Se creía la gran porquería de la universidad, era detestable.

—¿Miedo? ¿A ti?— su voz sonó con sarcasmo.

—Es lo que das a demostrar— sí, eso o que él tenía una grave y contagiosa enfermedad.

—No te creas tanto, quieres— dejó la mochila nuevamente en la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento.

Escuchaba los rumores a su espalda, la ponían de mal humor, todos apostaban a sus espaldas que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que Salamander estuviere metido entre sus bragas. Eran una bola de estúpidos, hasta había escuchado una apuesta durante su clase anterior, y claro, era en su contra y a favor de aquel sujeto.

El chico la miró con una ceja ligeramente alzada. La rubia tiene el rostro redondo, rasgos finos, no se depilaba mucho las cejas, pómulos suaves, su labio superior era fino mientras que el inferior parecía perfecto para mordisquear ligeramente; siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en un desaliñado moño, no salía de unos jeans o de las holgadas camisetas, nunca mostrando nada.

Gorda. Claro, tenía un rostro redondo y no mostraba nada que dejara saber que tenía una figura acentuada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, no era fea la rubia y tenía una condenada mirada que cuando se conocieron hiso que le urgiera acercarse a ella.

—No me hago el interesante, Luce. Eres tú quien haces que yo sea interesante— se defendió, aún con aquella sonrisa en la boca.

¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Creía que era una estúpida? Hasta un idiota con poco cerebro veía las intenciones de Salamander.

—Que te quede claro, no me meteré a la cama contigo— aclaró.

Los labios del chico formaron una perfecta "_o_" tras escucharla. Directa y segura.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras— dejó de sonreír, la miró serio; no porque quisiere, sino que el momento lo ameritaba, aquella chica pensaba que se quería acostar con ella.

—Pero lo intentarás, ahorrémonos eso de la seducción barata y mal trabajada— dijo con tranquilidad.

—Vaya, la primera chica que habla de sexo con completo descaro— empezó a picar la mesa, buscando en que entretenerse. —Pensaba que eras del tipo que se sonrojaban— no que fueran vírgenes; ajá, encontrar a una virgen en la universidad sería como estar un mes en abstinencia.

—¿Crees que por qué use lentes soy estúpida?— intentó no sonar ofendida.

—Que conste que eso lo acabas de decir tú— la rubia lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo por usar lentes se veía uno estúpido? —Estábamos hablando de que no te sonrojaste al hablar de sexo, no de tus lentes— él la miró con atención. —Creo que te quedan bien.

—Gra...cias— tartamudeó, no pudo evitar la sorpresa al escucharlo decir lo último.

—¿Qué hay capullo?— de repente un chico pelinegro se había recostado sobre la espalda del pelirrosa.

—Enfermo— dijo con diversión.

—No mames— susurró con pereza al tomar asiento frente a Salamander. —Tengo una resaca de puta madre, Nat— le confesó, bajando la cabeza.

—No me digas— dijo con burla.

La rubia no dijo nada, había visto a aquel chico junto a Salamder cuando intentaba no encontrárselo.

—¿Sabes los rumores no?— levantó el rostro dejando la mandíbula apoyada de las manos mientras miraba al pelirrosa quien se encogió de hombros. —Que te quieres tirar a una nueva con cara de panqueque— se burló.

Automáticamente al escuchar aquello, se tensó. Se referían a ella.

—Hay cabrón, eres mejor que eso. No te folles a una feíta— ambos chicos rieron y la incomodidad en la chica se hizo peor.

—No te preocupes, no me interesa follar con la nueva— lo último lo dijo como indirecta hacia la chica.

El moreno observó como el pelirrosa miraba hacia su lado y fue ahí donde notó que al lado de su amigo había una chica.

—¿Y ésta?— preguntó confuso.

La rubia no lo pudo creer. ¿Realmente era tan idiota aquel sujeto como para acabar notándola en aquel momento?

—Es Luce— presentó el pelirrosa.

—Lucy— corrigió la rubia.

—Amiga de Erza y es la nueva— ignoró la acidez de la rubia y rió mientras la presentaba.

—¿De Erza?— preguntó confuso. —¿La novia de Jellal?— volvió a preguntar y Natsu asintió. —Entonces es la chica que nunca pudo presentarme. Soy Gray— se presentó el chico.

La rubia solamente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Por qué tomaste tanto si sabías que te levantaría hecho mierda para las clases?— se burló Natsu.

—Se me había olvidado que tenía clase en el primer período— se defendió.

Era sorprendente como ambos pasaban de la presencia de la rubia.

—Llamó Juvia— automáticamente vio como el rostro del pelinegro cambió.

—Esa puta— dijo sin delicadeza alguna. —Te juro por lo más sagrado que si pudiese regresarle la puta virginidad, lo haría.

El estómago se le revolvió del asco al escuchar como el chico se expresa. ¿Realmente Erza esperaba que se relacionara con seres como aquellos?

—Te lo dije— se burló cruelmente. —Uno no se mete con vírgenes quienes esperan promesas pendejas de boda y demás.

—Y yo que iba a saber. Pensaba que buscaba lo mismo que yo. Sexo libre, no es la primera virgen que lo hace— se defendió.

—Sí, claro— seguía burlándose Salamander.

—Préstame tu celular— pidió.

—No uses mi teléfono para librarte de tu loca— rió al sacar el celular de su bolsillo trasero y desbloquear la pantalla para que Gray lo pudiera usar.

**_—Hey, Juvia. El pendejo de tu Gray-sama cambió de número para que no lo llamaras más, no quiere verte, te lo dijo anoche—_** escribió el pelinegro al Natsu entregarle el celular.

—¿Y por qué no le texteas del tuyo?— preguntó con una mueca de desagrado al moreno devolverle el celular y vio como inmediatamente la chica respondía pero ni se molestó en responder.

—Porqué lo primero que hice en la mañana fue cambiar mi número, no me voy a arriesgar a que lo sepa— se defendió.

—Si pensaras con la cabeza correcta, no te hubiese sucedido esto— se burló.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó divertido. —¿Me lo dices tú quien la mayoría de veces piensa con la polla? Bueno, todas las veces— terminó con diversión.

—¡Hey! Respeta a la señorita— sonrió Natsu al mirar a la rubia.

—No, no se preocupen por mí— forzó una sonrisa.

No entendía porqué diablos no se ponía de pie y se alejaba de allí.

—Pero que dices, fuiste tú quien empezó a hablar de cabezas— al moreno no parecía molestarle que estuviese allí, bueno, a Natsu tampoco, esos dos no tenían problemas en estar hablando de sexo frente a una chica.

Cuando Jellal se acercó a la mesa, la rubia respiró agradecida.

—¡Hey capullos!— saludó el recién llegado. —Señorita— saludó a la rubia guiñando un ojo.

—Coquetear con la amiga de tu novia no debería ser algo que todos puedan ver— se burló Gray.

—Es sentido común, pendejo, no coqueteo con ella— le dijo riendo. —¿Y qué haces con estas dos cosas, linda? No deberías estar rodeada de cosas como estos dos.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír por lo comentado. El peliazul dejó su mochila en la mesa y se sentó junto a Gray.

—Respira, no me quiero meter entre sus bragas— dijo rápidamente Gray.

—No, si tú no me preocupas— miró a Natsu disimuladamente.

—A mi mucho menos— se defendió el pelirrosa. —¿Para qué voy a quererme meter con la amiga de tu novia?— preguntó.

—Tranquilo, Jellal, tampoco me interesa meterme con él— pero que se creía esa basura, era ella la que tenía que sentirse ofendida que la quisieran involucrar con alguien como él.

—¿Entonces eres el talón de Aquiles de Natsu?— preguntó Gray con interés al ver como la chica hubo respondido.

—Mejor cierra la boca antes que le textee a Juvia— dijo cabreado.

Desde antes de conocer a la amiga de Erza, Jellal estaba preocupado, pidiéndole, no, suplicándole que no intentara meterse con ella sí la trataría como a las demás, que no lo jodiera todo, que no le gustaría enfrentarse a su novia porque él usara a su amiga, aquello era una mierda; ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza meterse con la amiga de Erza, todas las veces que intentaron presentársela y la chica no aparecía eran agradables, no la conocía, no preocupación de su primo; hasta que se encontró con ella frente a frente luego de pelear, estaba horrible, sí, lo aceptaba, tenía un aspecto horrendo, vestía terrible y con poco sentido de la moda, pero entonces se habían mirado a los ojos y descubrió aquella mirada chocolate, aquel rostro. Le atrajo, le atrajo cuando se encontró con sus bonitos ojos, tanto que se había olvidado del aspecto de la chica, pero nadie tenía que saber que con solamente una mirada Lucy había despertado curiosidad en él, y luego de enterarse que era la amiga de Erza, menos. Él era una mierda, su primo lo sabía y por eso estaba preocupado, no importaba lo del primer encuentro, no importaba aquella mirada chocolate, bonita, limpia, sabía que nunca tomaría a Lucy diferente a las otras chicas.

—Con ese humor— fue el susurro entre dientes de la rubia al ver como el pelirrosa se molestaba.

—Cállate que te escuché— dijo.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que hacer lo que dices?— lo enfrentó.

El pelirrosa rodó los ojos. Aquella rubia tenía unos putos aires de superioridad que le jodían y para qué negarlo, a la misma vez le atraían. Las chicas no se le resistían, siempre lo estaban buscando o arriba de él, ahora aquella con aires de zorra se creía la gran mierda.

—¡Oh diablos!— gritó el moreno. —¡¿De qué coño me perdí?!— quiso saber.

—Cállate— ordenó Natsu. Estaban en el área de descanso, siempre habían estudiantes.

—Cabrón, pusiste una cara de puta callejera cuando ella te enfrentó— habló entre sorprendido y encantado el moreno.

—¿La misma cara de puta callejera que pones cuándo escuchas el nombre de Juvia?— preguntó molesto, sacando su celular y dispuesto a escribirle a la chica.

—No te atreverías— lo retó Gray.

—Yo que tú no lo retaría, sabes que es muy capaz— sonrió Jellal.

**_—El que te escribió fue Gray, cambió el número de teléfono, te lo enviará en la tarde, sino, búscalo en la universidad—_** texteó. Le dio a send y luego le mostró la pantalla al moreno.

—Cabrón— gruñó entre dientes.

—Sabías que era mejor no retarlo— se burló el peliazul.

—¡Oh por Dios, estoy muerta!— exclamó Erza quien se acababa de acercar.

—Tranquila, bebé— la pelirroja se sentó sobre el regazo de su novio quien la besó.

—Nunca he entendido porqué los novios se andan besuqueando cuando tienen público— dijo Gray.

—No sé, creo que es por joder— rió Jellal.

—¿Qué tal la presentación?— preguntó Erza a la rubia.

—Bien— se limitó a decirle.

—Por favor, quítate esos lentes, maldición— le pidió. La rubia sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Por qué te quedan horribles, quizás?— le dijo con diversión.

—No seas mala, bebé— le pidió Jellal al depositar un beso en el cuello de la chica.

—No puedo contigo— sonrió Lucy. —Mejor me voy antes que se me haga tarde— dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila.

La rubia se despidió con la mano y se alejó rápidamente, finalmente podía alejarse de los chicos.

—¿Realmente son amigas?— preguntó con curiosidad Gray.

—Ahí va, dirá una pendejada— susurró Natsu.

—¿Pendejada? Carajo, parece a Austin Power pero en versión femenina— dijo sin ninguna delicadeza. —¡Maldición, Natsu!— rugió cuando el pelirrosa lo pateó fuertemente bajo la mesa.

—¿Quién es que siempre piensa con la polla?— preguntó serio Salamander.

—No te metas con Lucy— le advirtió Erza, sentándose frente a su novio para poder mirar al pelinegro.

El moreno miró al peliazul, buscando explicación.

—La chica manda— rió Jellal.

—Hablo en serio. No quiero escuchar tus comentarios referentes a mi amiga, la única que bromea con ella soy yo, que te quede claro— dijo una seria Erza.

—Carajo, resultaste ser muy sobreprotectora— dijo con diversión Natsu.

—Lucy es como una hermana para mí y no dejaré que nadie se meta con ella.

—Ya, ya entendí. Tampoco era como que me gustaría bajarles las bragas y cogérmela. No sabía que era pecado decir cuando alguien está feo.

El pelirrosa observó al moreno, lo que Gray decía era cierto, no era pecado decir cuando una persona estaba fea, sin embargo, no le parecía que Lucy fuese una chica fea, esa chica con comportamiento de puta acida había despertado su curiosidad.

—Me voy, tengo clases— dijo rápidamente al ponerse de pie.

* * *

…

_Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby_

…

* * *

Cuando llegó al aula el profesor aún no había llegado, agradeció aquello, no le gustaba llegar tarde a clases, se sentó en una mesa, no le gustaba compartir donde se sentaba, era por ello que lo hacía en las primeras filas, pues por alguna razón los estudiantes preferían sentarse en las mesas de atrás.

—Hey— no había terminado de sacar el ordenador y su cuaderno cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Natsu.

—Hay muchas mesas— fue el seco tono de la chica.

—¿Qué te he hecho?— ella no lo miró. —¿Por qué me odias?— dejó una mano sobre la laptop para evitar que la abriese, pues no lo estaba atendiendo. La rubia levantó el rostro y posó su chocolate mirada sobre el rostro del chico.

—No te odio— dijo con sinceridad.

—¿No?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Si te odiara sería darte importancia— no pudo evitar sonreír al decirle aquello.

—Ya veo— dijo. —Así son las cosas, ehh— la rubia volvió el rostro, pues justamente en aquel momento entraba el profesor.

—¿Oye, qué hac…— pero el pelirrosa había tomado el borde de los lentes y se los quitó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué usas lentes?— preguntó mirando los lentes. —No los necesitas.

—Dámelos— intentó quitárselos, pero Salamander estiró la mano lejos de su alcance. —Para cuidar mi vista— aceptó luego de segundos intentar quitarse sus lentes. Suspiró, el chico esperaba más respuestas. —Cuando leo, estoy en clases cuando estoy en el ordenador— continuó. —Ahora dame eso— exigió.

—Tienes unos lindos ojos— aquel comentario la sorprendió.

—Gra…cias…— susurró. El pelirrosa le sonrió y quedó totalmente más sorprendida cuando el mismo le colocó los lentes.

—Te lo dije, no creo que pase un mes antes de tirársela.

—Yo solamente le doy una semana.

—Es una zorra. Una mosquita muerta con cara de inocente y ya se quiere meter con Salamander.

Las murmuraciones a sus espaldas no se hicieron esperar, la rubia giró el rostro rápidamente lejos del chico y sintió como este le ardía del coraje y vergüenza; eran unos estúpidos.

—Silencio— demandó el hombre junto al proyector. —¿Ya terminaron, señorita Heartfilia, señor Dragneel?

Se quiso morir al escuchar la pregunta. Era claro que el profesor había sido testigo de aquello y escuchado las murmuraciones.

La clase fue jodidamente aburrida para Natsu, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia la rubia a su lado quien no dejaba de hacer apuntes de todo lo que mencionaba el profesor. Cuando la clase terminó Lucy rápidamente se puso de pie para alejarse y salir del aula pero Natsu la tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó seca. Los estudiantes no dejaban de mirarlos y susurrar mientras salían del lugar.

—Dijiste que no me odias— le recordó. —¿Por qué huyes de mi como si tuviese una peste?— preguntó con interés.

La rubia se soltó del agarre del chico, se acomodó su mochila y suspiró.

—No te odio, vale?— aceptó. —Simplemente sé cuáles son tus intenciones y no me interesan, no va a suceder nada entre nosotros.

—No me quiero meter entre tus bragas si es lo que te preocupa— dijo evitando sonreír.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres la mejor amiga de la novia de mi primo, podríamos ser amigos.

—¿Amigos?— preguntó desconcertada. ¿Él quería ser su amigo?

—Claro, Jellal me mataría si te intento bajar las bragas, pero también me mataría que no te pueda tratar bien sabiendo que eres la mejor amiga de su novia— se puso de pie.

Natsu la superaba en todos los aspectos. Alto, musculoso, con la piel bronceada mientras ella era baja, cuerpo normal y piel entre pálida y sonrosada.

—¿Por eso quieres ser mi amigo?— preguntó con desconfianza y molestia. —¿Por qué soy la mejor amiga de la novia de tu primo?— por alguna razón aquello le indignada.

—No— aclaró. —Me pareces interesante— ambos se observaron. Ella tenía que levantar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. —Eres la primera chica que no intenta que me la lleve a la cama— esto no evitó decirlo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa la cual levantó sus labios de un solo lado.

—Te acabo de conocer— se defendió pero se mordió el interior de la mejilla al ver que aquello acababa de sonar como una justificación.

—No creo que el tiempo en el sexo sea un problema— contraatacó.

La rubia suspiró sonoramente, en eso tenía razón.

—¿Sólo amigos, verdad?— preguntó no muy convencida.

—Sólo amigos, Luce— sonrió. Aquella sonrisa de medio lado no supo cómo interpretarla.

—Bien. Amigos entonces.

El pelirrosa se quedó sin aliento cuando una delicada sonrisa cubrió la boca de la chica. Sincera. Aquella sonrisa era completamente sincera. No la había visto sonreír de aquella manera y mucho menos que le sonriera a él.

No pasaron ni segundos cuando se encontraron fuera del aula que una chica voluptuosa y con cara de ramera se acercara al pelirrosa. Rodó los ojos, era tan obvio y estúpido lo que aquella pobre tonta intentaba; se había acercado a Natsu, tomado el brazo y restregado de manera vulgar sus pechos contra él.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta, verdad?— preguntó con voz melosa que la rubia tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—¿Cuál fiesta?— arqueó una ceja.

—Loke, hará una fiesta en su villa en la playa mañana, tienes, no, debes de ir— el pelirrosa hizo una mueca. Loke, habían sido amigo en el pasado, enemigo en el presente. Se había acostado con Karen, una puta la cual no sabía que Loke estaba babeando el piso por ella, Karen era una golfa, todos los sabían, pero como el hombre enamorado era el pendejo más estúpido del universo, Loke nunca se enteró de lo puta que era la maldita. Tampoco era que tenían una relación de mejores amigos, con él único que tenía esa relación era como esa era con Jellal y con su hermano, los demás, sabía que la mayoría eran unos aprovechados.

—¿Cuándo es?— desde lo sucedido con Karen, se habían convertido en enemigos, Loke siempre intentaba bajarle una chica que le interesara, pero claro, nunca lo conseguía porque para él, no habían chicas, lo que habían era coños los cuales podía follar.

—Mañana.

—Lo pensaré— fue todo lo que dijo.

—Entonces te veo allá— la chica se estiró sobre sus pies y dejó un beso en la mejilla del pelirrosa mientras le dedicaba una acida mirada a la rubia quien rodó los ojos.

—Vaya, pensaba que no eras de los que rechazaban las fiestas— comentó cuando la chica se alejó.

—¿Impresionada?— preguntó burlón.

—En tus sueños— prefirió mejor ignorarlo.

—Por lo menos en mis sueños eres más cálida— este comentario causó que la rubia levantara el rostro repentinamente para observarlo. —No en lo que piensas, Luce. En mis sueños no tienes esa fría pared rodeándote.

—¿Es esto una crítica ofensiva?— preguntó a la defensiva.

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso.

—Ni siquiera sé porque tenemos que ser amigos— gruñó, haciendo que el pelirrosa sonriere.

—Acéptalo, sabes que es lo mejor— dijo. —No quieres estar incomoda cuando estemos con Jellal y Erza.

—Puedes evitar no estar presente— se quejó.

Ambos caminaban.

—¿Por qué? Eso le quitaría lo divertido.

La rubia rodó los ojos. Tonto.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

_Siento esta especie de dejavú, subí el capitulo ayer pero cuando salí de casa y lo leía desde el celular noté que no era el completo, lo tuve que borrar ._

¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué no saldrían más chicos? Bueno, no se enamoren de todos o de ninguno porque santos no serán y seguramente odiaran a muchos.

Primer chico en aparecer; **Gray**, un maldito, están advertidas.

No desvíes de que la historia solamente contará con dos parejas, si algo girará sobre alguna pareja, serán sobre las que mencioné en el primer capítulo, no otras, no he pensado en otras y como imagino todo no hay cabida para otras.

Tengo una buena y dos malas noticia: La buena, ya terminé el capítulo cinco de la historia y he empezado el seis, la primera mala, es que estoy escribiendo los capítulos por la canción principal que me vuelve loca juntos a los reviews que dejan(canción+reviews=capitulo que escribo) y la otra mala es que empiezo a trabajar y no actualizaré rápido(subí capitulo el 2 y ya el 6 hay otro) intentaré subir los capítulos los martes, con una semana de por medio para leer lindos comentarios? No me pidan que suba todos los capítulos de una vez, cuando empiece a trabajar(sábado) quiero tener algo para ir escribiendo más cómoda.

* * *

**nansteph14:** Hola, guapa; no te preocupes, pero que te puedo decir…habrán muchas cosas que removerá estómagos, imaginad lo peor. DPC aún no tengo el siguiente capítulo DCL ya está actualizada.

**Reveire: **No te preocupes, me gusta leer las mismas personas, tengo lectores fieles y me emociona mucho. ¿Fuerte? Yo diría que perverso en todos los aspecto, desde la conducta de _no jodas conmigo,_ hasta la que _puedo tener a cualquier chica_. DPC, pues Natsu ahí no es exactamente un chico malo, realmente para este fandom no he escrito uno; éste será el primero.

**Carlie-Chan:** Sí, finalmente lo haré como deseaba desde la primera vez que escribí en este fandom. Escribí dos veces a un tío realmente malo, olvidándome de los reviews insultando al personaje y para mi sorpresa, lo odiaban, me querían sacar los ojos(en buen plan) pero no podían dejar de leer y dejar reviews, aunque claro, no fue para este fandom, aquí todavía son sensibles y aunque me encanta el NaLu tal y como es, hay que soltar un poco a Happy, la bufanda y a algunos personajes, después de todo, lo que hace a FT son los personajes principales.. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Natsu puede ser bastante oscuro y el hecho que tenga como magia el fuego, creo que lo hace peor aún xDD. Entonces te doy la bienvenida a la historia, que te prometo que será bastante maldito el condenado, y claro, no será el único y pues también seguramente haya algún momento para reir. Sí, es que empezaré a trabajar y estoy muy feliz y mi musa anda en su estado máximo.

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**: xDDD Chica con suerte! Yo quiero uno 333

**Guest:** Una novela de chico malo y apenas me entero? La voy a buscar y te comento que tal. Bueno, la trama puedo decir que es mía, ya que no es la primera vez que escribo este estilo de personaje con testa clase de vida/tratos; de hecho, tengo dos historias de otro fandom(2010) que si las unes, pues en una el chico es un maldito pero es de dinero, en la otra es un maldito completamente xDDD pero si la unes, hacen a un chico como este, quizás hasta más malo. Leí la saga de Crash, pero no sé, a Jude esta todo buenote por todos lados, pero mmmm... le falta algo, quizás lo encontré así porque esos libros donde todo es narrado del punto de vista de algún personaje como que nunca muestra la verdadera cara de los otros.

**Kumikoson4:** No te voy a negar, a mí también me gusta Lucy fiera y muy capaz, pero si la historia no tiene ambos dominantes no me gusta, siempre guardo esas actitudes para historias como esta xDDD Tan pronto? No has visto nada xDDD

**AomeAzakura:** Bienvenida seas!

** 2:** Capitulo 2 espero que lo disfrutes y te agrade.

* * *

...

_Los reviews estuvieron hermosos, que bueno que os guste_


	3. Anticipación

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

_**Salamander—** _sms

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 3:** Anticipación

—

—

El chico arqueó una ceja cuando fue una chica de cabellos rojos la cual le abrió. La miró de arriba abajo, llevaba una camisa de hombre que le quedaba a mitad de muslos, estaba descalza y claro, seguramente había pasado la noche en el apartamento.

—Parece que estos pendejos no saben mantener la polla dentro de los pantalones— dijo el chico al entrar al apartamento.

Erza observó al sujeto que acababa de entrar al apartamento. Vestía con chaqueta, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros.

—¿Dónde están?— preguntó pero desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo cuando vio como Jellal se acercaba. Traía unos boxers, torso desnudo en el cual por las costillas se podía ver un tatuaje y otro por hombre el cual empezaba desde su espalda.

—Zeref— saludó el peliazul.

—¿Quién de los dos se la está follando, capullo?— preguntó señalando a la pelirroja.

—¡Hey!— protestó Erza. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese sujeto? Era obvio que su novio lo conocía.

—Es mía— sonrió con desdén, acercándose a la cocina. —Y no me la estoy follando, hacemos el amor— era un apartamento moderno de solteros: Muebles café de cuero, la pared donde estaba el televisor y el équido de música moderno era color chocolate como los muebles, la cocina era con muebles chocolates y café mientras que era separada por el desayunador.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?— quiso saber el chico al sentarse en unos de los muebles y encender el televisor.

—Que follar es lo que hacías antes de conocer a Mavis— sonrió cuando el moreno lo miró.

—¿Entonces es tu novia?— volvió a mirar a la pelirroja. —¿Ya dejaron de follar en los muebles?

—Sí, es mi novia y no, nunca se ha follado en los muebles— respondió al abrir el refrigerador. —Él es Zeref "el mago oscuro"— presentó al moreno el peliazul al dejar el galón de jugo sobre el desayunador.

—¿El mago oscuro? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?— no pudo evitar preguntar.

El moreno sonrió.

—Así como lo ves, vestido con chaqueta, es un hijo de puta. Se ganó ese nombre desde secundaria, en la universidad solamente lo empeoró— rió Jellal.

—Cabrón— murmuró Zeref empezando a cambiar los canales. —¿Dónde está Nat?

—Durmiendo— decía al tomar un vaso y llenarlo de jugo. —¿Tienes hambre, cariño?— le preguntó a su novia.

—¿Entonces están en una especie de luna de miel?— preguntó curioso. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Erza— respondió la chica acercándose a su novio para tomar un poco del jugo que éste le ofrecía.

—Así como lo vez, llora como puta cuando se enamora y lo lastiman, no lo lastimes— la pelirroja miró al moreno y luego a su novio, parecía que se conocían muy bien. —Soy primo de esa cosa y hermano de la otra cosa. Zeref Dragneel— se presentó formalmente. —Entonces dejaste de estar follando— dijo con tono divertido. —¿Te dijo que intentó coquetear con mi prometida?

Erza miró al peliazul.

—No le hagas caso, no lo supera— dijo divertido. Era obvio que ambos primos bromeaban.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Erza, espero que te quedes algún tiempo— el moreno dejó el control remoto en la mesita nuevamente. —Entonces el capullo sigue soltero— murmuró.

—Y sabes que no le interesa tener a nadie— le recordó. —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— preguntó.

—Necesito que me preste tu coche.

—¿Dónde está el tuyo?— preguntó.

—Mavis, tuvo que usarlo, el de ella está en el taller.

—El mío también está en el taller, tendrás que pedírselo a Nat— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Dónde están las llaves?— se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta donde habían unos pequeños clavos para enganchar las llaves.

—Sabes que no la encontrarás ahí, la tiene en su habitación.

—¿Sigue cuidando su auto como si tuviese un coño que todos se quisieren follar?

—Exactamente. Creo que se comprará una moto.

—¿Y qué diablos hará con una moto? ¿Estrellarse en algún barranco mientras tiene una borrachera de puta madre?

—Mira quien fue a hablar. Eso lo heredó de ti. Apenas cambiaste tu moto por un auto cuando Mavis aceptó irse a vivir contigo— le recordó.

—Pero no manejaba ebrio como ustedes.

—Pues eso está en dudas— se burló.

—Carajo, ni siquiera son capaz de dejar a uno dormir. Cierren la puta boca— una ronca y profunda voz interrumpió en la sala. Natsu.

Estaba despeinado, ojos somnolientos, llevaba unos pantalones de algodón largos, el torso desnudo, descalzo y bostezaba.

—Han interrumpido el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo— se quejó molesto.

—¿No deberías ir a tomar una ducha fría?— le dijo el moreno. —No me interesa que presumas de tu polla— pues los pantalones aún cuando eran holgados, se veía un poco abultado en la parte de delantera.

—¿Envidia?— dijo divertido el pelirrosa.

—Claro, polla de bebé— se burló. —¿Y qué fue que te levantó tan caliente?

—Un grano en el culo— se quejó, acercándose al refrigerador.

—¿Un grano en el culo? No sabía que esos excitaban— rió Jellal.

—Era una tía, contentos?— les preguntó sacando el cartón de leche. —Y si les interesa saber, me estaba haciendo una súper mamada y me terminaba en su boca.

—Oye, hay señoritas— interrumpió Zeref.

El pelirrosa miró a su hermano con una ceja alzada para luego deslizar su mirada hasta su primo, y sí, efectivamente, al lado de éste estaba Erza.

—Hola, Erza— saludó.

—Buenos días, polla de bebé— saludó la pelirroja sonriendo.

—¿Quieres ver que tan pequeña la tengo?— le preguntó con una ceja arqueada luego de tomar un vaso y servirse un poco de leche.

—Tranquilo, capullo, mantén tu polla lejos de mi chica— interrumpió Jellal.

—Ella provoca— le restó importancia. Dejó nuevamente el cartón de leche en el refrigerador y se acercó a la sala de estar, se sentó en unos de los muebles y trepó los pies en la mesita de café mientras tomaba de su vaso de leche y miraba el televisor. —Sino vienes en compañía de Mavis no te quiero en mi apartamento— le dijo a su hermano tras dar un sorbo de su vaso.

—¿Apartamento? Te recuerdo que era mío, se los dejé cuando me fui a vivir con Mavis para que no tuviesen que estar en la universidad con restricciones— recordó con tono burlón. —¿No es peligroso que duermas con esos piercing en tu cuello?— preguntó. Cuando su hermano le hubo dado la espalda para acercarse al refrigerador, había observado las dos pequeñas perlas. Piercing en el cuello mientras observaba como en la parte baja de unos de sus hombros había un tatuaje.

—Jellal tiene uno en la polla y no le preguntaste si fue peligroso antes de que se lo hiciera— se defendió sin importancia.

—¿Tienes un piercing allá?— preguntó una sorprendida Erza.

—Ya me lo quité— sonrió.

—Sí, se lo hizo en una borrachera y gritó como puta— se burló el Salamander.

—¡Tienes que ponértelo!— chilló emocionada.

Las miradas de los chicos fueron sobre la pelirroja y ésta se sonrojó levemente al ver como la observaron.

—Digo…

—Haz lo que te pide, a las mujeres le gusta sentir el metal.

—¿Tú como sabes eso?— le preguntó a su hermano.

—No sé, lo supongo, a Mavis le gusta sentir el metal de mi piercing— Erza observó sorprendida al moreno. ¿Estaba diciendo que a su novia le gustaba sentir el metal del arete cuando la follaba como si fuera lo más natural?

—No tiene piercing en la polla, tiene uno en la lengua— dijo con diversión Jellal al ver el sorprendido rostro de su novia. —Habla de sexo oral.

—Oh— fue todo lo que pudo decir Erza

—Necesito que me preste tu coche— su hermano cuidaba mucho el auto, un Ford Mustang 2+2 Fastback del 1965 que había ganado en su primera pelea formal a los 17 años. El Ford era lo que tanto el como Jellal llamaban la puta de Salamander. Happy, así lo había bautizado el pelirrosa.

—Las llaves están sobre el cajón— dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

Ambos chicos se miraron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza o peor, estuviese loco. Natsu nunca cedía con tanta facilidad a prestar su auto, y aunque solamente los hacía con ellos, no era cosa difícil.

Zeref no lo dudó dos veces, rápidamente fue hasta la habitación de su hermano.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? No te escuché llegar— le preguntó el peliazul.

—Tarde— dijo simplemente al dejar el vaso sobre la mesita luego de terminar de tomar la leche.

—¿Irán a la fiesta de Loke?— interrumpió la pelirroja.

—No creo que sea correcto— comentó Jellal. —Nat y Loke no son precisamente amigos— vio cómo su novio sonreía con malicia al decir aquello.

—¿Loke?— preguntó Zeref al nuevamente acercarse, esta vez con llave en manos. —¿El que quería con Karen?

—Ese mismo— dijo Jellal.

—¿Todavía no lo supera?— preguntó divertido. —Ya hace casi un año que te acostaste con ella.

—¿Quién es Karen?— preguntó con interés la pelirroja.

—Está en tercer año, es una zorra. Loke estuvo o está enamorado de ella, pero ella nunca lo ha pelado y él nunca dijo nada sobre que le gustaba. Todos sabían que era una zorra menos él.

—Pendejo— fue el susurro de Salamander mientras escuchaba a su primo hablar de Loke.

—El hecho que nunca mostró nada, un día en una fiesta Karen buscó a Natsu y ya sabes, terminaron follando en el baño, Loke los encontró y todos en plena fiesta nos enteramos de lo que estaban haciendo en el baño. Loke se puso como loco, había tomado mucho y quiso pelear con Nat, pero pues, terminó hecho una mierda— terminó.

—Pobrecito— dijo la pelirroja.

—Sí, pobrecito. Debería darme las gracias que le demostrara lo puta que es— habló sin remordimientos.

—Pero si estaba enamorado de ella tuvo que ser algo doloroso.

—No estaba enamorado. Karen era un culo caliente que muchos querían follar, el pendejo pasaba hablando de mierda de como sería follarla, que si la cogería por el culo y quien sabe por cuantos hoyos más. Si te gusta una chica de verdad no hablarás de ella como lo hacía Loke hacia Karen. Se la quería follar, me la follé yo, eso es todo— dijo tranquilamente.

—Vaya, Nat, no sabía que cuando a un chico le gustaba una chica no la trataba como a las demás— dijo divertido Zeref.

—He tenido mucha mierda con Jellal y contigo, se ponen como putas nenitas y veo como se refieren a sus chicas cuando les gusta en verdad.

—¡Mierda! Yo pensaba que eras una mierda perdida— dijo conmovido el peliazul.

—¡Carajo, capullo! Me siento orgulloso de ser tu hermano.

El pelirrosa observó tanto a su primo como a su hermano.

—¿Vez?— le preguntó a Erza. —Son un par de putas— se rio al ponerse de pie y tomar el vaso. —Necesito a Happy para las 6, iré a esa fiesta— le dijo a su hermano al dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

Erza sonrió. Natsu no era tan malo como se veía.

—Tengo que regresar a Fairy Hills— así se llamaba la residencia donde se quedaban la pelirroja y la rubia. —Lucy me matará.

El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nunca ha follado hasta quedarse dormida en casa de algún novio?— preguntó curioso.

—Si te escucha te matará— amenazó una divertida Erza.

—Pero esto se queda entre nosotros— le guiñó un ojo. —Voy a dormir. A las 6 quiero a Happy de regreso— le dijo a su hermano.

—¿Me puedes dar un aventón?— preguntó Erza.

—Si Jellal no sufre un ataque de celos— le dijo sonriendo.

—Él no es celoso— dijo para darle un rápido beso en los labios a su novio y salir corriendo hacia la habitación de éste.

—¿Quién es Lucy?— preguntó curioso cuando ambos quedaron solos.

—Su mejor amiga.

—¿Natsu …

—Ni lo digas— interrumpió a su primo. —Erza me interesa de verdad. Si Natsu se mete con Lucy y le hace algo, Erza no me lo perdonará.

—¿Desde cuándo Nat se ha metido con alguna amiga de unas de tus novias?— más que una pregunta, sonaba como un regaño.

—Nunca— aceptó, pero lo cierto era que el moreno no había visto como el pelirrosa observaba a Lucy.

—Y si fuera así, es bastante estúpido que la relación tuya se vea afectada solamente porque Nat y su amiga se enreden y no funciona.

—Si Natsu se mete con Lucy y la lastima Erza nunca me lo perdonaría. La quiero, pero Natsu es mi primo, no podría darle la espalda, sería una situación muy incomoda— le aseguró.

—Solamente recuerda, Natsu es tu familia, faldas siempre habrán, familia no.

—¿Tú qué harías si estuvieses en mi posición? ¿Quisieras que Natsu estuviese con la mejor amiga de Mavis sabiendo que la puedes perder si él lastima a su amiga?

—Si mi relación con Mavis se viera amenazada por algo tan tribal como eso, me preguntaría que tanto nos queremos como para dejar que por culpas de terceros lo nuestro se eche a perder— dijo sincero. —Natsu no es un crió, él sabe lo que hace y porqué lo hace, con defectos o no, es mi hermano. Lo único que diferencia a Nat de nosotros es que él no se ha enamorado o encaprichado con alguna chica— Jellal no dijo nada, Zeref tenía buenos argumentos.

—Listo— cuando salió de la habitación, ambos chicos estaban callados.

* * *

…

_Las mujeres no necesitan estudiar a los hombres, porque los adivinan_

…

* * *

—Ni se te ocurra— amenazó Erza cuando vio las prendas que sacaba su amiga: Unos jeans, unas converse y una camiseta.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó confundida.

—Porque vamos a una fiesta, Lucy, a una fiesta.

—No me pondré ni vestido y mucho menos falda— le dijo segura al mirarla.

Erza llevaba un pequeño vestido color blanco de encaje, mangas más debajo de los codos y con escote en la espalda.

—Pero no te pondrás esa cosa— señaló la ropa en la cama. —No sé cuál es tu empeño en hacer pensar a todos que estás gorda y que no tienes las curvas que tienes— decía mientras se acercaba al closet de su amiga y sacaba unos pantaloncillos color verde menta y una camiseta del mismo color pero más clara y con algo de transparencia. —Te pondrás esto, los tacones negros de piel y el cabello suelto— amenazó.

La rubia bufó en un puchero, sabía que cuando Erza amenazaba, era mejor cumplir; conociéndola como la conocía, seguramente la desnudaría ella misma para colocarle la ropa.

—Te espero afuera, y más te vale que estés preciosa cuando salgas de aquí— le advirtió.

Lucy solamente fue capaz de asentir ante las palabras de Erza. No le quedó de otra, se colocó la ropa y luego buscó los zapatos, colocándoselos. Ni siquiera sabía porqué iría aquella fiesta, era septiembre y no estaban para fiestas frente a una playa; el verano ya había pasado.

—Lista— dijo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación. Erza estaba como guardia de seguridad.

—Estás hermosa— le dijo, obligándola a girar sobres sus talones para observarla. —No deberías ocultar tus piernas, seguramente con sólo verlas, muchos chicos te querrán para sí— sonrió.

—Vuelves a decir eso y me pondré jeans con converse— la amenazó al reir.

—¡Ya llegaron!— exclamó emocionada al escuchar el claxon de un auto.

Fairy Hills era unos, para no decir el mejor dormitorio de la universidad, sus habitaciones eran grandes y algunas eran compartidas como la de la rubia y Erza, había una sala de estar para recibir visitas fuera de los dormitorios y estaban los baños compartidos; las habitaciones no tenían cuartos de baños, pero los baños compartidos eran estupendos. El dormitorio estaba vació, parecía que más de la mitad de la universidad asistiría a aquella fiesta.

—¡Vamos, vamos!— la apresuró la pelirroja entrando rápidamente a su recamara y a tomar ambos bolsos.

Bajaron apresuradamente a pesar de andar en tacones, abrieron la puerta de la entrada y salieron para encontrarse con Happy y ambos chicos quienes las esperaban.

—¡Cariño!— exclamó Jellal mirando a su novia de arriba abajo para luego tomarla de la mano y hacerla girar sobre sus pies. —Puta madre, seré el envidiado de la fiesta— dijo orgulloso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me veo bien?— preguntó con satisfacción la pelirroja.

—Estás hermosa, cariño— le dijo antes de besarla.

—Tu tampoco no estás mal— le dijo guiñándole un ojo. No era para menos, su novio llevaba unos Harem Pants largos de color negro, una camiseta de mangas más debajo de los codos de color azul royal y una converse negras con azul.

Erza sonrió y besó al chico.

—Sí, ya entendí, ambos están hermosos esta noche— habló con burla Salamander.

—Que agua fiesta— lo acusó Jellal al separarse de la pelirroja.

—Natsu, tú tampoco estás mal— rió Erza. El pelirrosa tenía unos pantalones más debajo de las rodillas de color gris con negro y naranja, también con estilo baggy pants, mientras que llevaba unas zapatillas masculinas y camiseta de rallas también más debajo de los codos.

—Ok, pelirroja, estás buena esta noche— dijo con diversión.

—Gracias, gracias, Salamander— dijo divertida.

El pelirrosa apartó la mirada de la novia de su primo para posarla sobre la rubia. No la había pasado por alto, cuando las chicas habían salido, su mirada fue justo sobre la rubia. ¿Cómo mierda no la iba a mirar cuando veía aquellas impresionantes piernas? Diablos, tenía las piernas más hermosas y perfectas que había visto, nunca imaginó que pudiese ser así, y entonces descartó la idea que la rubia fuese gorda. Tenía piernas torneadas y seguramente eran como satén, suaves. Imaginar cómo esas piernas se envolvían alrededor de sus caderas mientras la follaba, no fue cosa difícil.

—Estás muy bonita, Luce— y como el infierno que lo estaba. Su melena caía sobre su rostro, sus labios rosas brillaban por el labial y no llevaba aquellos putos lentes.

Por primera vez luego de su primer encuentro la rubia se sonrojó brevemente, dejándose en evidencia delante del Salamander.

—Gracias— apartó la mirada del chico. Se veía bien. Estaba muy guapo.

—¿Lista para olvidarte de los libros, Lucy?— preguntó Jellal con una sonrisa.

—Eso no será posible— bromeó.

—Pasaremos antes por un lugar, bellezas— les dio el peliazul para abrir la puerta del auto y arrastrar los asientos hacia el frente para que las chicas entraran.

—¿Por dónde?— preguntó la pelirroja ya cuando el auto estuvo en marcha.

—A una estación de gasolina— dijo Natsu y vio por el retrovisor como ambas chicas se miraron sin entenderle del todo.

El trayecto hacia la farmacia fue tranquilo a pesar que habían muchos autos, pues era sábado en la noche, la 9 de la noche para ser exacto.

—Rápido— ordenó el pelirrosa al detener el auto.

—Sí, papá— bromeó y rápidamente se desmontó para alejarse.

—¿Qué comprará?— preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

—Municiones— observó por el espejo retrovisor a la rubia, justo en aquellos momentos apartaba la mirada del exterior y cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo.

Guiñó un ojo, dedicándole una sonrisa pero ella apartó la mirada rápidamente. Encendió el auto al ver como su primo regresaba.

—¿Sí?— preguntó Salamander.

Jellal asintió.

—Esperen, carajo— protestó Erza cuando nuevamente el auto estaba en marcha. —¿No estarán comprando alguna droga, verdad?— aquel comentario solamente hizo que los chicos se miraran y rieran.

—Tranquila, cariño, aún no nos hemos metido esa porquería— la tranquilizó Jellal.

—¿Aún?— repitió Lucy. —Entonces están planeando hacerlo en algún momento— los atacó.

—No…

—¡Ahora mismo me regresan a Fairy Hillis!— ordenó interrumpiendo a Jellal. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no estar rodeada de drogadictos.

—Lucy…— pero la rubia movió el hombro para que su amiga no la tocara.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?— le preguntó indignada.

Natsu observaba por el espejo retrovisor a la rubia. ¿Qué coños le sucedía a esa estúpida?

—Si estás de acuerdo, yo no, me regresan a Fairy Hills y se van ustedes a endrogarse a donde quieran.

—Cállate, Luce— habló finalmente. La rubia lo miró llena de indignación a través del espejo.

—¿Tú quién te crees que eres para mandarme a callar?— espetó.

—Pareces loca— la acusó y vio como ella abría la boca sorprendida. —Son condones.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin entender.

—Que son condones, carajo, preservativos o como quieras llamarles— le dijo. —No iba a regresar al apartamento solamente porque se me quedaron, tenía que comprar— ¿Por qué diablos le estaba dando explicaciones a esa tonta? Se estaba culpando de algo cuando había sido Jellal quien no hubo tomado preservativos, él siempre andaba con algo.

Se sintió incomoda, apartó la mirada del chico y la bajó.

—¿No se supone que es ahora cuando te disculpas?— le preguntó molesto.

—No me pienso disculpar contigo— tampoco se quedaría callada.

Tanto el peliazul como la pelirroja estaban en silencio, de repente aquella discusión se había vuelto de los otros dos.

—Espero que por lo menos te muerdas la lengua alguna vez— por alguna razón, sabía que las discusiones con aquella rubia con aire de princesa estaban perdidas, ella siempre ganaría.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

¿Qué tal el hermano? En una historia tengo a Zeref de primo, realmente pensé en que Natsu no tuviese ninguna clase de familiar, pero Zeref, Zeref el oscuro se escucha muy sexy como hermano de Salamander Dragneel, y sí, los dos hermanos son un desmadre, solamente que ya vieron a Zeref. No mal interpreten a Jella, porque se pueden llevar una sorpresa, ya verán cuál es su miedo, no tiene nada que ver con Nat.

Si tienen duda de los piercing de Natsu tras el cuello, busquen en google. Si desean ver el estilo de ropa que tienen los chicos en este capitulo para la fiesta, tengo las imágenes, si queres verlas me decid para subirlas al perfil en la próxima actualización.

Otra cosa…

Sí, imagínense al tío más sexy y bueno que puedan imaginar si Natsu fuese de carne y huesos o Jellal, porque yo realmentemente me lo imagino todo HOT.

**Próximo capitulo...**

Habrá fiesta, mucha fiesta xDD

**nansteph14:** Realmente creo que aquí todos serán algo pero nada de serenos, quizás alguno más centrado que otros pero todos con cola que le pisen. ¿Malvado? Mi mejor amiga me quiere estrangular por la actitud que tiene Natsu, realmente dará de que hablar y sorprenderá, aún más cuando vean a su papá xDD. Sí, a todos les gusta una Lucy capaz de controlar a Nat, quizás lo hará, quizás no lo hará tan bien o tan pronto como esperan. Realmente, no, Lucy no es fea, ella quiere que la vean así, fea, gorda y sin ningún atractivo, la razón de eso lo verán cuando se conozca más de ella, lo que si te puedo decir es que es muy insegura se sí misma. Lucy es_…"una cosita hermosa"_ según Natsu, ya verás porque.

**AishaUchiha:** Ni siquiera sé aún si habrá más amor o más odio entre estos dos xDDD. ¿Karen? Es un _culo caliente_ según las propias palabras de Natsu, una chica con la cual estuvo una vez porque ella lo buscó y él estaba dispuesto, no hay nada más allá, de hecho, Natsu no tiene nada serio con ninguna chica, nunca lo a tenido

**Jakie M. V: **Gracias a un review anterior conocí el libro, acabo de leer ambas versiones, que de por sí, me gustó más la de Travis, me la encuentro más intensa no sé, llámame loca. Bueno, no hago adaptaciones, primero porque aunque tengo muchos libros no todos les doy un 10, solamente a mis dos libros favoritos se los doy y si hiciera adaptación lo diría desde el primer momento, por tanto sí se pareció lo de que ambos gustan de cosas peligrosas, pero no veo a Natsu como Travis, Travis no sería exactamente un chico malo en mi mente, nunca hiso nada que se le pudiera decir: _"Lastimó a Paloma y es un bastardo que no la merece"_ diría que la mala era ella que aún cuando veía lo loco que lo traía se andaba besuqueando con otro y casi fajándose tanto en la escena del coche como en la fiesta. Fue bastante light la razón por la que ella no quería a Travis a su lado, comparada con lo que siempre escribo en este tipo de historias, lo encuentro algo ridículo. Travis era más que malo, peligroso, me quedé con deseos de ver algo realmente malo de su parte, porque con su trayectoria, daba para mucho más de lo que se mostró, no sé, le doy un 3 al primer libro y un 5 al segundo narrado por Travis. La razón por la que le doy baja calificación es que para mi gusto, los chicos malos son demasiados posesivos como para permitir que la chica que le guste ande con otro, he leído donde están dispuesto hasta pelear con el mejor amigo por éste mirar a su chica con otros ojos. Lo que si me gustó fue que se mantuvo el esquema de que ellos siempre son el primero y último hombre de las chicas, eso fue bonito pero también muy simple, siempre hay mucha pasión cuando finalmente ambos personajes tienen algún encuentro de entrega, aquí me recordó a: _y pasó lo que tenía que pasar"_ no estuvo mal, pero he leído cosas más explicadas en este tipo de historias y nunca tocan a lo vulgar, hay manera de hacer una buena escena intima entre protagonistas y nunca llegar a lo vulgar y corriente. La historia es atrapante, realmente esperaba más cuando vi que era un chico malo, cuando me gusta un libro lo recomiendo, este la puedo recomendar sin ningún problema.

**Carlie-Chan:** Muchas gracias *-*.. Si por mí fuera subiría todas mis historias no publicadas, pero sería más trabajo xDDD. Bueno, Natsu no la ve gorda realmente, ella tiene el rostro redondo y él pensó en la posibilidad que fuera gorda, pero estaba confundido y bueno, la ropa que usa Lucy no ayuda mucho. Exacto, es sexy, es hermosa, pero quiere mantener eso privado o lo intentará. Es la primera vez que escribo algo donde la chica quiere ocultar su belleza, y claro, tiene más que fuertes razones. Está muy usado lo de chica sexy y chico igualmente sexy y todos contentos, aquí no será así, aunque ambos sexy, no ambos quieren eso.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por los mp, se les agradece mucho.


	4. Fiesta

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 4:** Fiesta

—

—

No hicieron más que bajarse del auto cuando escucharon la música. Desde allí donde estaban estacionándose la música se dejaba sentir.

—Vaya, creo que invitó a toda la universidad— dijo Erza. Mientras empezaban a caminar, veían y veían coches, y algunas personas desmontándose.

—No me sorprendería— tenía unos de sus brazos sobres los hombros de su novia mientras se sostenían de la mano y se acercaban al lugar.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar, aunque fuese con disimulo no apartaba la mirada de la rubia quien caminaba a su lado. ¿Tendría alguien la misma reacción y pensamientos que tuvo al ver aquellas largas piernas? Carajo, pensaba divertirse aquella noche y ahora estaba pensando seriamente en que sería mejor cuidar aquellas hermosas piernas de que ningún cabrón intentara tocar. Observó a su primo y a su novia quienes caminaban frente a ellos, especialmente a Erza, era guapa, desde que Jellal le había mostrado su foto cuando se empezaron a conocer por internet, pensó que la nueva novia de su primo era guapa, sin embargo, quizás Lucy no era como Erza, pero tenía algo que putamente le atraía

La rubia realmente se veía bien, como si se hubiese transformado, nunca la había visto en tacones, siempre llevaba zapatillas bajas. ¿Santa de día y puta de noche? Ahora entendía aquello, no sabía si Lucy era puta, pero estaba segura que era una diabla.

—No tomen nada que les ofrezcan. Solamente nosotros podremos ofrecerles de tomar, vale?— escuchó decir a su primo.

—Sí, papá— respondió Erza.

—¡Hey, ustedes!— gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Los chicos miraron sobre sus hombros. Gray

—¿Realmente viniste?— preguntó el moreno a Salamander mientras sonreía.

—¿Tragos y cervezas gratis? ¿Chicas gratis y sin gastar inversión?— preguntó malicioso. —Tuviese que estar pendejo para no venir.

El moreno no disimuló; observó a aquella chica de melena rubia y silbó como quien acabara de descubrir un jugoso tesoro.

—¿Y esté bombón de donde lo sacaste?— preguntó sin apartarla la mirada de la rubia.

Erza rió con diversión al ver la cara de bobo de Gray mientras se comía a su amiga con la mirada. No había notado que era Lucy.

—Deja de babear, pendejo— le pidió Natsu. Por alguna razón sin explicación algo en su interior pedía golpear a alguien.

—Tienes unas hermosas piernas, bombón— ignoró a su amigo.

Sí, no iba a ser el único que pensaría que las piernas de la rubia a su lado eran hermosas.

—Es Luce— dijo seco. Esperaba de dejar de ver la cara de baboso fascinado en el moreno luego de decirle quien era.

—¿Lucy?— observó a la chica. —Sí, claro, Lucy ni siquiera llena unos jeans— rió.

Baboso, pensó la rubia. Por la única razón que no llenaba los jeans era porque los usaba un poco holgados, nada más.

—Lamento desilusionarte, soy Lucy— el moreno se sorprendió, observó a la rubia, una y dos veces. Carajo, era la amiga de Erza.

—Deberías ver la cara de puta que traes— rió Jellal.

—Estás muy bonita, Lucy.

—¿Ese es el cumplido que le dices a una chica que sabes de la cual no obtendrás nada?— preguntó a la defensiva.

Salamander sonrió. Puta rubia, tenía una fría repuesta para cualquier que intentara ligar con ella, no solamente para él, sino para cualquiera y aquello le fascinó. Vio como giraba sobre sus pies para seguir caminando, Erza la acompañó entre risas y luego le susurraba algo al oído y la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

—Te acaban de mandar al diablo, Gray— aún estaba fascinado por las palabras de la rubia. Había sido tan firme y segura en sus palabras. Le encantó.

—Me hubiesen dicho que la feíta en las noches se transformaba como un puto y buen cisne— se quejó ofendido.

—¿Y yo por qué te iba a decir cosas de la amiga de mi novia?— quiso saber.

—No sé. ¿Sentido común supongo?— se quejó. —¿Sabes que todos lo intentaran o querrán montársela esta noche?

—¿Tú eres uno no?— preguntó el peliazul.

Natsu observaba a ambas chicas, mientras caminaban, los chicos que caminaban a su lado no paraban de mirarlas. Todos sabían que Erza era novia de Jellal, nadie intentaría en su sano juicio meterse con ella; Lucy estaba libre y disponible y aquella noche estaba espectacular.

—Mantén la polla lejos de Lucy, Gray— le pidió Jellal antes de acercarse a las chicas.

—Claro, él está follando y se comporta como mezquino— dijo con fastidio.

—Deberías hacerle caso— dijo un serio Salamander.

—Ni de coña. Yo mantengo la polla lejos de ella y tú te la montas, no?— le dijo observando a la rubia.

—No pienso tirármela— le aclaró.

—Sí, como no. A otro pendejo con ese cuento, Nat— estaba serio. —Seguramente ya imaginaste esas preciosas piernas alrededor de tu cintura mientras la monta y el hecho que sea amiga de la novia de tu primo, te da más ventaja que cualquiera para cogértela, y claro, todos te conocemos, cuando quieres a una chica, la tienes como y cuando quieres.

—Sí, solamente que hay un pequeño problema. No me interesa Luce.

—Entonces no te interesará que me la coja— le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico y se alejó junto a los demás.

Si Gray hubiese observado a Salamander en aquellos momentos, habría notado la salvaje mirada de éste. Gray no le pondría una mano encima a la rubia, él se encargaría de que no lo hiciera.

Cuando llegaron al interior de la villa, la rubia notó que todas las chicas o llevaban vestidos cortos o llevaban faldas, ella era la única con pantaloncillos. Vaya vergüenza. La música era fuerte y sí, prácticamente habían demasiados estudiantes. El pelirrosa miró sobre sus hombros cuando alguien prácticamente saltó sobre su espalda.

—Viniste— era la misma chica que le había hecho la invitación. —¿Quieres bailar?— directo.

El lugar estaba convertido con el aspecto de una discoteca improvisada, había un gran espacio estilo pista de baila mientras los muebles estaban echados a un lado.

—Acabamos de llegar, tenemos que buscar una mesa— le dijo.

—Vengan por aquí— dijo animada, no perdería aquella oportunidad con Salamander, eran de esas oportunidades que la vida solamente las presentaba una vez.

—¿Así o más zorra?— fue la divertida pregunta de Erza en el oído de su amiga cuando la chica los guiaba a un mueble. —Estoy segura que no se le quitará de encima hasta que se la tire.

¿Con cuántas chicas de la universidad se había acostado Salamander? Fue la pregunta que se coló entre sus pensamientos mientras miraba la espalda del chico; no era feo, para que negarlo, tenía una sonrisa linda, mala, esa especie de sonrisa que solamente cubre un lado de la boca, una sonrisa torcida como lo llamaban muchos, los ojos los tenía verdes, intensos, no verde claro, era una especie de esmeralda con avellana, mandíbula fuerte y por último el cabello rosa alborotado y la piel un poco quemada que le hacía contraste con todo él. Era una especie de chico que cuando ibas para un banco de esperma buscabas esos genes para tus hijos.

—Voy por una cerveza, quieren algo?— preguntó Salamander.

—Voy contigo— dijo rápidamente la chica, tomando del brazo.

Jellal negó y el pelirrosa se perdió entre los presentes con la chica.

—No regresará en un buen rato— le susurró a su novia en el oído. Erza rió.

—¿Quieres bailar?— preguntó el pelinegro a la rubia.

—No gracias— claro que no bailaría con ese cretino, no se lo tragaba y ahora mucho menos que la observaba como un hueso al cual le quería dar una mordida.

—Que amargada, bombón— dijo el moreno y despidiéndose con la mano, se alejó.

—Lo enviaste directo al retrete— rió al ver como Gray se alejaba y perdía entre la multitud.

Sin duda, Lucy era de armas tomar. No era la chica fácil de la universidad, tenía carácter sabía lo que hacía y era por ello que su primo se tenía que mantener lejos de la rubia. Natsu no pasaba de sexo con las chicas, era alérgico a los compromisos y siempre trataba a todas las chicas iguales. Para Natsu Dragneel todas las chicas eran putas.

—¿Y dónde está ese tal Loke?— preguntó con curiosidad la rubia. Estaban sentados, Jellal entre ambas.

—Por ahí debe de…— justamente en aquellos momentos se acercaba el mencionado.

—Cuando me lo dijeron no lo podía creer— sonrió el recién llegado.

¿Tenía el cabello naranja? La apariencia del chico le recordó a un león, tenía abundante cabello, alto, fuerte y vestía con vaqueros y camiseta.

—Hey!— saludó Jellal poniéndose de pie. —Buena fiestesita, capullo.

—¿Y esas bellezas?— preguntó con interés mirando a las dos chicas.

—Erza, mi novia, por lo cual sabrás que si te veo cerca de ella, tu polla peligra— le advirtió sonriendo al presentarle a la pelirroja quien se ponía de pie a su lado.

—Linda fiesta— le dijo la pelirroja. —Ella es Lucy— indicándole a la rubia que se pusiera de pie.

—Oh…— fue todo lo que dijo el pelinaranja al mirar a la rubia de arriba abajo.

Había escuchado que Jellal tenía novia y que la novia tenía una amiga, un patito feo, pero lo que estaba delante de sus ojos era un hermoso cisne con espectaculares piernas.

—Mucho gusto— estiró la mano.

Aceptó la mano del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa, parecía un buen sujeto.

—Espero que se diviertan.

—Ya te echó el ojo— fue lo que le susurró el peliazul al oído a la rubia cuando Loke se marchó.

—Es lindo— aceptó. —¿Me dices donde está el baño?

—Claro. ¿Vez el pasillo?— señaló y la rubia asintió. —Al final a mano derecha. La segunda puerta.

* * *

…

_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

…

* * *

Caminar entre tantas personas era difícil, no era que tenía deseos de ir al baño, pero sabía que ni Erza ni Jellal la dejarían sola para ir a bailar, era facilitar el trabajo, eso era todo. Estaba en el pasillo, por culpa de la poca luz no lograba ver bien pero para su suerte aquella parte de la casa estaba poco habitada.

—Oh!— aquel sonido le puso los pelos de punta. Sexo, alguien por allí estaba teniendo sexo, ni siquiera se habían molestado en ir a otro lugar.

—Fóllame, jódeme duro.

La chica prefirió ignorar los gemidos y jadeos, tiró la perilla de la puerta y entró al baño. Por lo menos estaba ordenado, aún no había alguien abrazado al retrete vomitando. No se sentía incomoda, había ido a fiestas antes y hasta peores, pero porqué rayos se sentía inferior? Estaba bonita, se veía bien, llevaba ropa linda y había notado como más de un baboso se le quedaba mirando las piernas.

—Porque es lo que quieres olvidar— le dijo a su reflejo.

Con una vida de pasado oscuro y retorcido intentaba aparentar normal, fresca y sin ningún problema. La única persona que sabía sobre de lo que escapaba era Erza, la única y aunque fueran amigas desde tiempos atrás, se sorprendía que la pelirroja no se había alejado.

—Quita esa cara, viniste a una fiesta— se regañó. Se alisó un poco la ropa, mirando su figura de la cual no se sentía muy orgullosa, odiaba su cuerpo, el tener curvas lejos de provocarle algún gusto le provocaba repulsión, pues siempre lo recordaba a él, a sus asquerosos amigos. —¡Basta!— se golpeó ambas mejillas, se dio una última mirada al espejo y salió del baño.

Para cuando salió del baño no se escuchaban los jadeos o gemidos, por lo menos.

—Baila conmigo, belleza— la asaltó un chico apenas salió del pasillo.

—No.

Lo menos que necesitaba era bailar aquella música. Estrujar su cuerpo contra el de un chico como si fuera una perra en celo lista para tener un caliente revolcón, no, a ella no le gustaba esa clase de música.

—Pensé que estabas bailando— Natsu. En algún momento mientras estuvo en el baño el pelirrosa había regresado. Tenía una cerveza de la cual bebía un poco.

—No, parece que tú si— sí, parecía algo jadeante. —¿Y tú amiga?— buscó a la chica con la mirada pero no la encontró.

—Por ahí— dijo sin importancia. El chico se inclinó y tomó una cerveza la cual le ofreció luego de abrirla.

—Gracias.

La rubia parecía molesta, tensa, seguramente no quería estar allí. Observó como ella acercaba la cerveza a sus labios y tomaba un tímido sorbo; no era de las que tomaban, lo supo cuando la vio arrugar el rostro y poner cara de asco, pero nuevamente volvía a dar un sorbo.

—¿Y Erza y Jellal?— no podía negar que era incomodo estar allí parados, uno frente a otro sin ningún tema de conversación.

Salamander señaló con la mirada la pista de baile, pues tenía la boca ocupada con su cerveza. No se sorprendió al ver como esos dos bailaban cuando su mirada se deslizó por la pista de baile, no, no importaba, Erza y Jellal eran novios.

—¿Realmente les gusta ese tipo de música?— preguntó mirando a todos los que allí bailaban.

—Tiene buen ritmo— dijo sin importancia.

—Es pervertido— susurró antes de dar un sorbo de su cerveza. Era algo asqueroso el sabor de aquello, pero tenía que concentrarse en algo alejara sus nervios.

—Eso lo hace mejor— la rubia lo miró, claro, era hombre, le debería gustar que una chica se estrujara contra él. —¿Nunca lo has bailado?

—No— no mentía, nunca había bailado esa música, bueno, con un chico no. Cuando Erza y ella se escapaban para ir a las discotecas, bailan juntas, llamando la atención de muchos chicos pero nunca bailando con uno ese tipo o estilo de música.

Salamander la miró con cara de póker, era claro que no le creía.

—¿Sabes que no te creo, verdad?

—No intento que me creas— no le tenía que decir que si lo había bailado con Erza, pero no era como si las dos se apachurraran una con otra, era bailar normal, un poco sensual, eran mejores amigas.

¿Realmente no había bailado aquella clase de música? Se preguntaba observando a la rubia de reojo. ¿En qué mundo vivía esa chica? Se vestía para esconder su cuerpo lo cual había despertado una puta curiosidad en él y ahora salía que no había bailado lo que todo joven no solamente en Magnolia sino en cualquier parte del mundo bailaba.

Nuevamente volvieron a estar en silencio, la rubia daba el último sorbo de su cerveza cuando la música cambiaba. Ritmo menos íntimo y mucho menos acalorado.

—Baila conmigo, Luce— le pidió al ofrecerle la mano.

Se mordió el labio inferior, no era como la música anterior, era movida, le encantaba esa canción.

—Bien— era una fiesta, el pelirrosa era su amigo, en eso habían quedado ayer, estaba segura con él.

Las personas parecía que aquel tipo de canción no era su favorita, claro, no tenías que restregarte tanto contra el cuerpo contrario. La canción de por sí era movida, la rubia giró entre los brazos del pelirrosa, quedando unos segundos de espalda contra él mientras sus caderas de movían con sensualidad.

Carajo. Listo, eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar el chico con la rubia moviéndose entre sus brazos, sus pequeñas caderas se movían con sensualidad contra las suyas de manera intima. Sonrió, una sonrisa torcida la cual cubrió su boca cuando deslizó las manos por las caderas de la chica, nuevamente ella giraba entre sus brazos. Pecho contra espalda y lo hizo, diablos que lo hizo, su trasero se movió contra su entrepierna, lento, sensual, y ella no se separó de él, no, ella seguía bailando, haciéndolo sentir todo su trasero sobre su miembro el cual se empezaba a endurecer. No era de los que se excitaban bailando, tenía control de su cuerpo, pero aquellos meneos, aquellos movimientos sensuales lo provocaban. Se miraron desde su posición, estaba atónito, fascinado, Lucy se había completamente transformado cuando empezaron a bailar.

Ninguno era consciente que mientras bailaban más de unos ojos curiosos los observaba, claro, en la pista de baile se encontraba Salamander, bailando, no, dando un espectáculo de menos de cintura y sensualidad junto a aquella rubia que parecía saber exactamente los movimientos del chico.

—¡Oh Dios mío!— exclamó Jellal, sin apartar la mirada de la pareja. No le sorprendía su primo, le sorprendía los perfectos y sensuales menos de la mejor amiga de su novia.

—Lucy— susurró una feliz Erza. Finalmente su amiga estaba demostrando que no era ninguna tonta, fea o que no sabía mover todas las lindas curvas que tenía bajo aquellas prendas.

Aun cuando la música no era tan sensual e íntima como las anteriores, ver la manera tan sensual e íntima cuando el chico tomaba a la rubia de las caderas, le arrancaría un sonrojo a cualquier mojigato.

La música cambió, íntima como las anteriores, pero ninguno se detuvo, no dejaron de bailar y mucho menos la pista de baile. La camiseta se le estaba pegando como una segunda piel, cosa que la rubia no notaba pero todos quienes la miraban lo notaban, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. La rubia deslizó las manos por la ancha cintura del pelirrosa, él estaba ligeramente inclinado contra ella para poder mirarse. Verde, chocolate; chocolate, verde. Un contraste, una provocación y ambos lo sabían, especialmente cuando Natsu se inclinó más sobre ella, su respiración un poco pesada y errática haciendo que el interior de la rubia se sintiera orgulloso por los efectos causados, le dedicó una sonrisa la cual dejó aún más fascinado al chico y nuevamente quedaba de espaldas contra él, esta vez tomándose el cabello.

El dulce perfume de Lucy llenó su olfato, embriagado, su miraba verde observó su cuello y pudo ver como la piel allí brillaba por el sudor. Apretó los dedos sobre sus caderas. Puto control, puto control. Necesitaba todo el auto control que tenía para que su pene no siguiera creciendo bajo su cremallera, lo que menos necesitaba era asustar a la sensual rubia que bailaba con él, no quería joderlo.

—Yo tengo que bailar con ella— caliente

—Haz fila, cabrón— frustración.

—Es para querer follarla cada vez que se menea— perverso.

—Es una zorra— envidia

—Lo tiene embrujado— asombro.

Aquellos fueron algunos de los susurros entre compañeros quienes observaban bailar a la pareja la cual parecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Realmente esa es Lucy?— le preguntó en un susurro a su novia. Erza asintió con orgullo. —¿Tiene doble personalidad?— era la única explicación que encontraba. La Lucy, la amiga de su novia no parecía saber nada sobre bailar con un chico o menearse de manera sensual; y diablos, no estaban tocando a lo vulgar, pero a lo sensual sí, y por las expresiones en sus rostros, lo estaban disfrutando y no parecía importarles, a Natsu no le importaba nada, pero a Lucy?

—Algo así— rió la pelirrosa.

Para cuando ambos finalmente se detuvieron, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Lucy le sonreía, parecía divertida.

—Luce…— carajo, su voz no tenía que salir como si estuviere a punto de terminar en sus pantalones. Puta erección, puta y sensual Lucy. —Tu primer baile— susurró en su oído mientras deslizaba una mano de su espalda hasta la parte baja de esta y entonces lo sintió. No era gorda, no había ninguna pequeña masa a lo largo de su espalda.

La caricia del pelirrosa por lo largo de su espalda fue como una bofetada que la devolvió a la realidad, se alejó de él para romper el contacto y lo miró horrorizada antes de deslizar la mirada por el lugar. La pista de baila estaba desértica y las miradas en los alrededores estaban sobre ella, sobre ella y Natsu. Habían estado observándolos, le habían dejado la pista de baile para ellos dos.

La palidez subió al rostro femenino y luego un inevitable sonrojo, se alejó tan rápidamente como le fue posible, dejando a un sorprendido y desconcertado Natsu, pues no entendía la actitud de la rubia. Acababan de bailar, el mejor baile que hubo tenido nuca, estaba putamente caliente, su erección demandando atención luego de que aquel hermoso culo se frotara contra él y ella salía corriendo.

Mientras se abría paso entre los presentes, notaba como la miraban, los chicos, aún cuando algunos tenía una chica al lado la miraban con repugnante deseo, unos pocos con mirada decentes, pero todos queriendo lo mismo y las chicas, enojo, odio, asco.

—Lucy— se alejó de su novio, saliendo tras su amiga.

Jellal le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a su primo quien seguía en la pista de baile, Salamander se encogió de hombros mientras veía como su primo salía tras su novia. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Quieres bailar?— lo atajó una chica cuando el chico se dispuso a ir por una cerveza.

* * *

…

_Me he dado cuenta que a menudo, los corazones de los hombres no son tan malos como sus actos, y casi nunca como la maldad de sus palabras._

…

* * *

Fuera de la casa el viento golpeó su rostro, removió sus cabellos. Finalmente sentía que podía respirar. No podía creer que acabara de dar aquel _show_ barato, era solamente bailar un poco, no terminar sudando, jadeante y sonreírle a Salamander. Se quitó los zapatos, tomándolos en manos y se encamino hasta la playa. Se sentía tan avergonzada. ¿Qué pensaría Natsu ahora de ella? Que era una puta, había visto su mirada cuando terminaron de bailar, estaba fascinado, como si acabara de descubrir un tesoro, pero luego el deslizaba la mano a lo largo de su espalda y la devolvía a la realidad. ¿Cuántas veces había deslizado las manos por su cuerpo?

Se dejó caer sobre la arena, escondió el rostro entre las rodillas aún sintiendo gran vergüenza. La música todavía se escuchaba pero el sonido de las olas golpeando en la orilla era más llamativo. Escuchaba unos jadeos, deslizó la mirada por el lugar y a unos cuantos centímetros de ella habían dos chicas y un chico. Un trío, lo sabía aún cuando no lograba ver bien sus cuerpos.

—¡Hey, enfermos, vayan a una habitación!— el chillido de Erza interrumpió la noche.

—¿Te quieres unir, nena?— fue la ronca pregunta del chico antes de jadear.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños— ignoró la pelirroja y se sentó al lado de su amiga. —Wow, eso fue…— Lucy no gustaba de bailar con chicos, tenía una ligera repulsión al contacto masculino. —Hermoso, Lucy— dijo con sinceridad.

—Querrás decir enfermo y pervertido— apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas mientras observaba las negras olas que terminaban en espuma blanca al golpear la orilla.

—No— dijo rápidamente. —Tenías que verte. Tú, Natsu, fueron diferentes.

No dijo nada, era vergonzoso hablar de aquello.

—Si lo hubieses visto— levantó la mirada al cielo. —Te miraba con una fascinación, parecía tan desconcertado y divertido— observó a su amiga de reojo. —Y tú estabas hermosa. Se miraban, deslizaban las manos por sus cuerpos y parecían que se conocieran siempre, que no era la primera vez que bailaban. Estoy segura que muchos terminaron duro mientras los veían bailar.

—Eso no ayuda— se quejó avergonzada.

—Lo sé— sonrió. —No, no te tocó indebidamente— sabía que era aquello que le preocupaba. —Creo que eso fue lo que lo hizo más caliente, en ningún momento te metió mano como de seguro lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro. Te seguía el ritmo, dejaba que tu marcara todo.

Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, salvajes y frenéticos, haciendo que las chicas no los pudieran ignorar y se miraran con asco.

—¡Oigan, putos de mierda!— rugió Jellal quien se acercaba justo en aquellos momentos. —¡Vayan a una puta habitación!

—Oh, es Jellal— se escuchó un gemido de unas de las chicas. —¡Jellal, papito rico, ven y fóllame, bebé!— gimió. —Quiero tu polla, Jellal.

—¡Hey!— chilló Erza poniéndose repentinamente de pie. —¡Estoy aquí, zorra!— estuvo tentada a acercarse para poder divisarlos pero prefirió no hacerlo, no quería ver algo tan desagradable.

—No te pases, carajo— escucharon la voz del chico.

—¿Dónde está Salamander?— se escuchó la voz de la otra chica. —Me gustaría que me rompiera con su gran polla— se escuchó como quien acaba de dar una bofetada. —¡Cabrón, no me golpees el culo!— gimió la chica. —Yo lo montaría hasta el alba una y otra vez— gemía la chica.

—Oh sí!— gimió la otra chica. —Jellal en mi culo y Salamander en mi coño.

—No, yo solamente quiero la gran polla de Salamander— jadeó la otra.

—Están cabronas— gimió el chico.

—Tranquilo, papi rico. Esta noche es tu polla que me folla.

—Y tu boca quien me chupa— terminó la otra chica.

—Ok, nunca he escuchado algo tan asqueroso como esto— habló Erza asqueada.

—¿Eres Erza, no?— preguntó unas de las chicas. —Querida, te has ganado a unos de los mejores ejemplares de la universidad.

Era mejor ignorar lo que pasaba allí.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó el peliazul.

—Le dio un ataque de vergüenza— señaló a la rubia quien seguía sentada sobre la arena y mirando las olas.

—¿Por qué? Estuvo muy bien— y la rubia quiso hundirse aún más en su lugar.

—Me gustaría estar sola— pidió.

—¿Segura?— le preguntó inclinándose a su lado.

—Es una fiesta, vayan a divertirse— les aconsejó.

La pelirroja suspiró y asintió. Sabía que cuando Lucy se ponía en aquel plan era difícil de hablar con ella.

Erza y Jellal se marcharon y ella suspiró, al parecer la pareja a metros de ella también habían deseado moverse o terminar, no sabía y no le interesaba. El aire fresco lleno de salitre se sentía bien en su rostro, en su piel. No supo cuanto estuvo allí, pero seguramente fue como una hora, sintió algo húmedo sobre sus hombros y volteó a mirar. Natsu le sonreía, aquella sonrisa torcida y dejaba una botella de cerveza sobre su hombro.

—Gracias— susurró tomando la cerveza.

—Desapareciste— se sentó a su lado, traía dos cervezas más aparte de la que tenía para sí.

—Había mucha gente— mintió al dar un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Mentirosa— observó de reojo como el chico sacaba una caja de cigarrillos con un encendedor.

—No sabía que fumabas— no pudo evitar decirle.

—No lo hago. Solamente cuando estoy muy ansioso— y como el infierno que lo estaba. Desde que habían bailado no dejaba de imaginar llevándola a algún rincón, montarla rico, escucharla gemir, necesitaba algo para distraerse, la nicotina era buena opción.

—Oh— fue todo lo que susurró mientras el chico encendía el cigarrillo y daba una calada.

—¿Qué sucedió?— giró el rostro para mirarla. El viento salado removía las hebras doradas y la luz de la luna le daba un brillo alucinante. Cosita hermosa, putamente hermosa.

—¿Si no fumas como es que tienes una cajetilla de cigarrillos?— preguntó, ignorando la pregunta del chico.

—Se la quité a Gray. Contéstame.

—No tengo que contestarte— dijo a la defensiva, volviendo a llevarse la botella a los labios y mirando las olas.

—Si hice algo mientras bailábamos que te molestó no fue mi intención— se había contenido de manera aterradora cuando tuvo deseos de tocarla, se veía putamente deliciosa, su sudor, su piel, el olor de su perfume, el de sus cabellos cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos porque estaba muy sudorosa, era como un jodido afrodisíaco.

—¿Te estás disculpando?— no pudo evitar la diversión en su voz.

—Carajo, búrlate— ella le sonrió e hizo el acto más atrayente y excitante hasta el momento; su sonrosada lengua salió por sus labios. Quedó como pendejo observándola cuando le sacó la lengua. Juguetona, Lucy era juguetona.

—Eres lindo, Nat— rió, dejó la botella vacía y tomó otra la cual le pasó al pelirrosa para que se la abriese. —Gracias— agradeció cuando él le entregó nuevamente la botella.

—Ese no es un cumplido que le dices a un chico— se quejó, tirando la colilla de cigarrillo y dando un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Pero no eres un chico— dijo divertida. Él la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. —Eres mi amigo.

—¿Entonces si soy tu amigo por qué saliste así de la pista de baile?

—¿Miraste cómo nos miraban?— contraatacó.

—¿Te importa lo que piensen los demás?

—Los que piensan que no nos acostamos seguramente después de esto lo creen y los que lo creían solamente lo confirmaron.

—¿Y es eso cierto?

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?— preguntó sin importancia.

—Qué piensan que nos estamos acostando, Natsu— su nombre se escuchaba condenadamente bien entre sus labios. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Y?— ella separó los labios pero nada salió de su boca. Natsu era imposible. —No le des más importancia de lo que no tiene. Son unos chismosos y aunque quieran crear ese rumor, la mayoría sabe que no eres mi tipo.

Casi se atraganta con el trago de cerveza al escucharle decir aquello.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó confundida. —¿Qué no soy tu tipo?— el chico asintió y por alguna razón una explosión de emociones negativas se esparcieron por su vientre. —¡Pues lo siento por no ser su tipo, oh grandísimo Salamander— dijo ofendida, indignada.

—¿Por qué te enojas?— su pregunta fue divertida. Aquella rubia se había enojado ante sus palabras. —¿Por no ser mi tipo?— preguntó.

—Ja! Ya quisieras— espetó volviéndose a sentar, pues se había puesto de pie por la sorpresiva indignación.

—Baila conmigo.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó sin entender.

—Que bailes conmigo, me lo debes, me dejaste en plena pista de baile— fingió estar dolido.

—La música ya se había terminado— recordó y aquello hizo que el chico sonriera.

—Me lo debes, Luce, no es bueno para mi reputación— sonrió.

—Ni siquiera estamos dentro— pero la música se escuchaba a aquella distancia.

—Ven— se puso de pie con ayuda de la mano libre, pues en la otra tenía su cerveza. Se sacudió la arena del trasero y le ofreció la mano.

—Estás loco— sonrió al dejar su la botella apoyada en la arena y aceptar la mano del dicho.

No estaba sonando nada movido, alocado o sexy; solamente una lenta música romántica e íntima.

—Te da vergüenza que te vean bailar— con suavidad dejó su mano libre en la cintura de la chica, inclinándose contra ella, cortando toda distancia entre ambos.

—Cállate— dejó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros. Natsu olía a cigarrillos, alcohol y colonia masculina, era un olor embriagador.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas?— susurró en su oído aquella pregunta.

La manera en la que estaban era íntima y acogedora, el chico tenía suavemente una mano en su cintura, su grande cuerpo inclinado sobre ella para dejar su cabeza al lado de su cuello mientras ella podía hacer algo parecido, mas su cabeza no se veía completamente desde la espalda del chico.

—No es tu problema.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con que quieras que todos piensen que no tienes las curvas que tienes— susurró nuevamente en su oído. Aunque no la tenía tan cerca de su cuerpo, sentía como los pechos de la chica se rosaban con sutileza contra su torso. Lucy tenía mucho más de lo que las holgadas camisas le dejaban ver, lo sentía.

—Te dije que te callaras, lo estás arruinando.

El pelirrosa rió contra su oído, poniéndole la piel de gallina cuando sintió su cálido aliento acariciar su piel.

—Está bien— no podía dejar de sonreír. Dio el último sorbo de su cerveza y tiró la botella.

Se atrevió a recostar la cabeza del hombro del chico mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba el aroma de Natsu.

—No tengas miedos ni dudas, (que este amor es demasiado bueno). Que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo, entero). Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto. Para que vivas en él— su cuerpo se tensó cuando el pelirrosa susurraba el lento coro de la canción en su oído.

—Eso no pasará— se separó de él y lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Solamente cantaba, Luce— le dijo con fingida inocencia.

—No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de canciones— le dijo desconfiada.

—¿No puedo cantar algo por qué piensas que coqueteo contigo?— ya no bailaban.

—Coqueteas con todas las chicas— le recordó.

—No contigo— se defendió.

—Eso espero— dijo seca, separándose del chico.

—Estás paranoica, Luce— se inclinó, tomó la caja de cigarrillos y encendedor. —No eres mi tipo— le recordó antes de alejarse.

Puta. Eso era, una puta. Por alguna razón había ido allí para buscarla, hablar con ella, había quedado desconcertado luego que bailaran, no entendía porqué salió huyendo, pero claro, que mierda le tenía que importar aquello. Puta estúpida.

Se sentó en la arena nuevamente. Como si quería ser el tipo de algún chico tan desagradable como Salamander pero aún así, sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza y algo agudo, mínimo, recorrió sus entrañas. Decepción.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

A Lucy le sucedió lo que dicen, cuando el cuerpo quiere, quiere, mira que como terminaron bailando esos dos, lo amé, y sobretodo las actitud que tuvieron, sí, me debatía entre que Natsu le metiera mano, pero Natsu no solamente es un chico malo que le gusta el sexo, para mi los chicos malos que escribo tienen que tener algo que los haga especial y me gusta poner razones ya verán porqué xDD, las canciones que bailanron: Treasure, Adrenalina y la última Yo Te Amo de Chayanne, y sí, vamos, Nat tiene su parte romántica? xDD

**PczZitoO:** Me enamoré de estos chicos por mi primera historia, realmente amé y amo al chico allí, es tan descarado, zorro y maldito que ufff…aún 4 años de haberla escrito la leo y leo y me sigue encantando, porque es lo que amo en un personaje malo.

**Reveire: **Pues ella no se ha descubierto para todos, muchos piensan que es otra chica, que no la misma _feita_ de la universidad, a Natsu lo que realmente le interesa es… ya se está viendo, cuando se lo dijo en la escena de la playa, él no la considera como a Erza: Una chica exageradamente linda por a los que muchos le gustaría tener, pero sabe que Lucy tiene lo suyo, quizás hasta más de lo que él piensa. No, Zeref no será rival de Natsu, si algo recalcaré serán los lazos familiares entre los primos, no pondré nada de eso pero si habrá un rival, y uno bastantemente grande y difícil que seguro no se esperarían esa clase de rival tan fuerte, especialmente para con algo que Lucy ha ocultado hasta el momento.

**Carlie-Chan:** xDDD es que como te digo, no quiero descubrir a Lucy tan rápido, a Natsu le intriga su misterio hacia su físico, descubrirlo tan rápido no lo tendría como baboso por ella xDD Sí, me encanta Lucy también *-* pero ésta Lucy tiene algo y creo que por el cap ya se sabe algo de lo que le sucede y porqué se esconde. Bueno, Gray fue el segundo en babear por este lindo cisne, pero Natsu descubrió que grasa, no tiene, y sí, me encanta Natsu porque si bien le interesa en lo físico de ella, no queda como que muy muy muy sorprendido, él sabe que Lucy tiene lo suyo, su instinto se lo dice xDD

**AishaUchiha:** Estoy pensando en subir imágenes de algunas partes de la historia, especialmente la ropa, no, no son esos pantalones, porque no son los que usan feos hasta las rodillas O.O … pero solamente lo conozco con ese nombre xDD

**Fulgui Gutierrez: **Dejé una nota extensa en el capitulo anterior, conocí el libro por justamente un review del capitulo 2, también me quedé como que O.O pero seguí leyendo el libro y respiré tranquila al comparar esta historia con esa novela, hay cosas parecidas en los primeros capítulos, que ya terminaron, pero si Natsu fuera como Travis, yo realmente lo consideraría un chico malo, Natsu es como Shaoran en: _Dificil de Amar, _quizás sin llegar a hacer algo que hizo Shao. Realmente, no tengo material para escribir algo basado en algo que ya leí, y si lo haría fuera de mis libros favoritos y hasta el momento no me ha picado la curiosidad escribir algo de ellos.

**la loca del NaLu:** O sí, habrá, ya tengo escrito el primero xDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
